Lloverá toda la vida
by William Egret
Summary: Gray ha rechazado los sentimientos de Juvia sin saber que se acerca lentamente hacia la desesperación.
1. Yo no

-¡Gray-sama, te quiero!-dijo Juvia en un arrebato mientras los magos más fuertes de Fiore disfrutaban del baile del gran torneo.

Dicho esto, ella se abalanzó a los brazos de Gray, que se apartó rápidamente de ella.

-Yo no. A partir de ahora voy a decir claramente no a las cosas que no me gustan.-dijo sólo él, muy frío y cortante.

-Incluso cuando me rechazas eres genial, Gray-sama.- dijo Juvia mientras enrojecía y se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

En ese mismo instante no sabía por qué decía eso. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de tantas complicaciones, problemas, peligros y aventuras, Juvia se había atrevido a decirle a Gray lo que sentía desde el primer momento que lo vio. Pero había sido rechazada, sin ninguna duda posible. El mundo empezó a derrumbarse para la maga de agua, que fingía tan bien como podía su disgusto, no quería dar la nota ni llamar la atención, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer inconsciente del disgusto, o peor aún, que una tormenta sin precedentes fuese llamada por su culpa, como sucedía tiempo atrás.

-Vaya, parece que el corazón de Juvia no me pertenece.- dijo Lyon con una sonrisa de aprobación desde un rincón del gran salón del palacio, junto los miembros de su gremio.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Juvia para que ella lo escuchase, y también lo estaba de Gray,

Todos sabían que el supuesto enamoramiento de Lyon no era algo serio, no era comparable con lo que Juvia sentía por Gray, ni lo sería en un millón de años. Aun así, la moral de ella se derrumbó más si cabía al escuchar sus palabras. Se sentía sola, no querida y rechazada. Otra vez.

El resto de la noche discurrió con normalidad: todos los magos charlaban animadamente, bailaban, bebían, comían y reían.

Cuando la noche estuvo más avanzada y la sala empezaba a vaciarse, sonó música lenta, que incitaba a bailar con alguien especial.

Los magos captaron que debían reunirse con ese alguien y bailar las últimas notas que sonaban en el gran evento.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraron casi sin poder evitarlo, inconscientemente, pegados y agarrados mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Al final todo ha salido bien.- decía ella en voz baja.

-Pues claro que ha salido bien, ha sido increíble.- contestó Natsu entusiasmado.- ¡No puedo esperar al torneo del año que viene!

-Bueno, bueno, eso ya lo veremos.- decía Lucy sin demasiada energía.

El salón estaba lleno de parejas pegadas, bailando lentamente. Gajeel y Levy también estaban bailando, no muy lejos del centro.

-Eres tan enana que cuesta bailar contigo- gruñía Gajeel.

-Como si fuses yo la que te hubiese pedido bailar.- replicó Levy.

-Yo tampoco te lo he pedido.- contestó él.

Mirajane bailaba con el maestro Makarov, Evergreen con Elfman, Wendy con Bixlow, Laxus con Cana, incluso Happy ahbía invitado a salir a la pista a Charle.

Gray, desde un rincón apoyado en la mesa se sentía extraño.

"Si no le hubiera dicho eso a Juvia seguro que hubiese querido bailar también" pensaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada, sin dar con ella. "Casi mejor así".

-Vaya Gray, ¿no invitas a nadie a bailar?- era Erza, que se acercó a él silenciosamente.

-Lo mismo te pregunto.- contestó él con naturalidad.

Erza miró a Gray con seriedad, como si le interrogara en profundidad.

-Es extraño que Juvia no te haya sacado a bailar.- dijo finalmente.

-He aclarado las cosas con ella, tal y como me recomendaste…-dijo él, pensando y midiendo sus palabras.

-No deberías haberlo hecho hoy, seguro que ahora mismo se encuentra mal…

-No creo, se lo ha tomado bien.- dijo él, basándose en la reacción forzada de Juvia.

-Si quieres pensar eso allá tú.- dijo ella concluyendo.- Venga, vayamos a bailar ahora.

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras del palacio donde se estaba celebrando el baile, bajaba apresuradamente Juvia. Tiró su nuevo sombrero con rabia, dándose a ella misma rabia.

"Después de todo lo que Juvia se ha esforzado para que Gray-sama se fijara en ella… Ya se ha acabado todo" se repetía ella misma contundentemente, mientras unos lagrimones brotaban de sus ojos. Pasados unos pocos segundos, unos nubarrones negros como el carbón se posaron sobre la capital del reino. Y llovió.

Juvia no dejaba de andar, mojándose completamente y sin darle la menor importancia. Sin saber a dónde dirigirse, fue a parar a la posada donde su gremio se alojaba, pero no pudo entrar. Recordó que los dueños también habían sido invitados al baile, para agradecer su hospitalidad.

Juvia no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la acera a esperar a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

-Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no llovía así…-dijo hablando con ella misma,

Entonces se puso a recordar cuál fue la última vez que llovió por su culpa.

"Oh, sí. En la batalla de la isla, con Meredy, que quería matar a…" Juvia dejó de pensar en ello. Acordarse de Gray en esos momentos no iba a ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

Ella había creído que él sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese cierto cariño especial, pero la fría respuesta de él la dejó sin ninguna duda. Puede que todo fuese por su culpa, y de sus ilusiones estúpidas.

"Gray-sama me trata como al resto de sus amigos, Juvia ha sido una estúpida al pensar que era especial". Ciertamente eran muy buenos compañeros, y era innegable que formaban un dúo imparable. Lo habían demostrado en contadas ocasiones, su magia estaba hecha para estar en sintonía… pero por lo visto sólo eso; su magia, no ellos.

Sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido, Juvia seguía en el mismo lugar, todavía sin dejar de llover. Entonces llegaron sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, corriendo y poniéndose a cubierto de la terrible lluvia. Y la vieron.

-¡Juvia! No me digas que…- dijo Lucy incrédula, mientras salió corriendo hacia donde estaba sentada ella, con la mirada perdida. -¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

La maga no contestó, y se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Lucy, que la conducían hacia el interior de la posada.

Una vez todos dentro, se quedaron expectantes.

-Juvia, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Mira preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Sí, Juvia sólo estaba esperando a que alguien llegase.- contestó ella quitándole importancia al tema.

-Oye, por mucha mujer de la lluvia que seas, no puedes hacer eso.- la riñó Gajeel.

Entonces él la cogió por un brazo y la levantó de donde estaba sentada.

-Llevémosla a su habitación.

Erza y Lucy, que compartían dormitorio con Juvia, la cogieron por el otro brazo y la condujeron hacia allí, hasta que se aseguraron que estaba en la cama.

-¿Vas a contarnos qué te sucede?- dijo Lucy.

-Lucy, es mejor que la dejemos descansar.- interrumpió Erza.- Salgamos y dejémosla tranquila un rato, Lucy, Gajeel.

Ellos obedecieron, y lanzando una última mirada a Juvia, salieron del cuarto. Nada más salir Erza habló.

-Gray la ha rechazado.- dijo seria.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando reprimir un gruñido de enfado, Gajeel en cambio empezó a caminar, con la intención de bajar las escaleras y reunirse de nuevo con el resto, con un aire muy siniestro.

"Ese maldito stripper no sabe lo que ha hecho" se repetía mientras su ira aumentaba.

"Ahora lloverá por siempre"


	2. Su agua no me oxida

El resto de compañeros seguían en el recibidor de la posada, esperando expectantes a que bajaran Lucy, Erza y Gajeel de la habitación de Juvia. Gray se sentía incómodo, y también era consciente que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de ello.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos acelerados pisoteando las escaleras, haciendo resonar el metal por las paredes.

Gajeel se dirigió directamente, sin parpadear hacia donde estaba Gray, y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-dijo él gritando.

Lucy y Erza también aparecieron tras Gajeel, esperando a que Gray se explicara, pero él sólo miraba al suelo.

Erza habló entonces.

-Creo que es mi culpa… Yo impulsé a Gray a tomar una decisión.- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No, Erza.- contestó Gray.- Cuanto antes lo sepa mejor.

-¡¿Ahora vas a decirme que le has dicho que no la quieres?!- dijo Gajeel incrédulo.

-¿Acaso he dado motivos para pensar que sí la quiero?- respondió.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados. Lucy se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo como si se agarrase el corazón, y tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo apoyándose en la pared.

Mirajane hizo algo similar, ella estaba enterada de todo en el gremio, conocía todas las historias y pensamientos de sus amigos, y escuchar eso le afectó también.

Gajeel entonces habló, soltándole por fin la camisa.

-Estás vivo porque ella siente lo que siente. Espero que no se te haya olvidado eso…-miró frunciendo el ceño al mago de hielo.- Comenzando por vuestro primer encuentro. ¿Enserio crees que Juvia no hubiera podido deshacerse de ti ese día, en Phantom?

-Yo creo que más bien fue al contrario, yo no acabé con ella.- replicó Gray.

-Cállate, que no quiero morirme de la risa… Juvia tiene más poder que todos vosotros juntos.- dijo Gajeel señalándolos a todos los presentes, incluyéndose.- Pero desde que te conoció, he empezado a ser distinta. Distinta en muchos aspectos.

Todos escuchaban lo que decía el dragón de hierro con curiosidad. Él siguió hablando.

-Juvia y yo hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a Phantom Lord. Entonces no sabía si podía llamarse amistad, pero ahora lo sé. Nos conocíamos, y os puedo asegurar que pasar por su lado hacía que se te pusieran los pelos de punta, era aterradora, por no mencionar la constante lluvia que la acompañaba siempre, aun así, era muy fuerte, fuerte de verdad, apenas era una niña cuando pasó a ser parte de los Element 4, y todavía lo sigue siendo, de hecho… Pero tras luchar contra ti, cambió completamente, y os siguió hasta que se unió a Fairy Tail, arrastrándome con ella, pero ingresó por ti.

-Siempre he pensado que era muy extraño que os hubierais unido a nuestro gremio, ya que tras la batalla os disolvieron…- intervino Elfman.

-A mi me pareció igual de extraño.- dijo Gajeel.- Pero ella removió cielo y tierra para que nos admitieran a ambos. Una vez dentro, su cambio se hizo más notable; toda su siniestridad pasó a convertirse en algo positivo, no parecía ella, ahora gustaba a todo el mundo.

-No me imagino a Juvia-san siendo aterradora.-dijo Wendy, quien no conoció a Juvia en su época Phantom.

-Pues lo era, hasta que entró a Fairy Tail, pero pude notar que sus poderes mermaron. Desde que estamos aquí no la he visto pelear ni con la mitad de su auténtico poder. Y todo por culpa tuya.- dijo acusando a Gray.- Ahora sólo se ve capaz cuando estás con ella, ya lo hemos visto todos en el torneo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos largos minutos.

-Gray, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por ella?- dijo Natsu por fin.

Gray no abrió la boca. Entonces intervino Lucy.

-¿Nunca habéis pensado qué hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos sufrido el lapso de los 7 años?

-Sí, muchas veces.- dijeron Erza y Wendy al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, yo también.- dijo Lucy.- Erza se hubiera casado con Jeral seguro, Wendy sería más o menos de nuestra edad y hubiera crecido estupendamente bien… ¿Y tú, Gray?

-Con Juvia.- respondieron todos los presentes inconscientemente.

-Eres un estúpido, Gray. Y siendo tan estúpido, ¿crees que alguien más va a interesarse por ti?- dijo Natsu.

-La estúpida es Juvia, por darle tanta confianza a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.- intervino Gajeel de nuevo.

-¡Yo sí sé lo que quiero, maldita sea! Lo he dejado claro hoy.- concluyó Gray, dando por terminada la reprimenda. Se marchó a su habitación dando un portazo.

Todavía en el recibidor, el resto seguía allí.

-Entiendo el dolor de Juvia, pero no podemos obligar a que Gray sienta lo que nosotros queramos…-dijo Erza.

-¿Alguien aquí se ha creído lo que ha dicho Gray? Es un cobarde, es imposible que no quiera a Juvia.-dijo Gajeel.

-Yo opino igual, Erza. Gray necesita tiempo, sólo es eso. Después de todo por lo que han pasado, es imposible que todo termine así.- dijo Lucy.

-Y para colmo, seguro que ha sido tan borde como de costumbre.- dijo Natsu también.

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Natsu, y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Lo mejor es que les dejemos a ellos que se aclaren, y que utilicen el tiempo que les sea necesario.- dijo Cana finalmente.

-Tienes razón, vayamos a descansar. Mañana será otro día.- concluyó Mira.

Cuando Erza y Lucy entraron a su habitación, vieron a Juvia que seguía acostada de lado, mostrándoles la espalda. Las chicas se acercaron más a ella para verla y vieron que tenía las mejillas rojas, empapadas por lágrimas, al igual que la almohada.

Erza miró a Lucy con preocupación y las dos se acostaron cada una a un lado de Juvia, abrazándola entre sus brazos.

Juvia, que al parecer tenía un sueño ligero, o puede que ni estuviese durmiendo, se puso a llorar más.

-Juvia, no llores.- dijo Lucy mientras se le quebraba la voz. Ver así a su compañera la destrozaba.

Juvia no emitió palabra, sólo sollozaba, sintiendo profundamente lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando nadie se lo esperase.

No podía seguir en Fairy Tail mientras estuviera en ese estado.


	3. Fría

Todavía era de noche, el sol no tardaría en asomarse por el horizonte, y en la posada donde se alojaban los magos de Fairy Tail se respiraba mucha calma y sueño, aunque no por parte de todos.

"Maldita sea, ya casi se va a hacer de día y yo no he pegado ojo" pensaba Gray dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Él se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido con Juvia. Sólo le dijo lo que sintió en ese momento, no aguantaba los arranques de efusividad y cariño que le daban a Juvia todo el tiempo.

El caso es que ni él mismo sabía qué pensar.

"Le he dicho a Juvia que no me gusta… Pero… ¡Oh, joder, yo sólo quería decirle que dejara de hacer eso! Y ahora que lo pienso, antes de tener esa visión tan extraña en la que moría, quería decirle algo… Pero no recuerdo qué era."

Gray se incorporó de la cama y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared.

"¿Cómo puede pensar que me da igual si "morí" defendiéndola? Lo volvería a hacer, claro, pero eso no sé si implica algo más que… Mañana tengo que hablar con ella y le explicaré todo, será lo mejor. No, mejor voy ahora, seguro que ella tampoco puede dormir. Iré, me disculparé y se lo explicaré todo."

Y entonces Gray se levantó de la cama del todo, dejando a sus compañeros de habitación, Natsu y Elfman, durmiendo como troncos. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salió de puntillas, aunque sabía que aunque fuera saltando esos dos no se iban a despertar por nada del mundo.

Cruzando el pasillo escuchó un ruido, Juvia salía en ese preciso momento de su habitación con una mirada de decisión en su rostro.

Gray se quedó parado en cuanto la vio salir y esperó a que ella le devolviese la mirada.

-Vaya…- dijo solamente ella cuando le miró.

Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos y tras eso, Juvia siguió su camino.

Pasó por el lado de Gray, con paso firme y silenciosamente.

-¿Dónde vas, Juvia?- dijo Gray al ver que ella estaba pasando prácticamente por encima de él.

-Parece que no va a dejar de llover.- dijo ella omitiendo la pregunta de Gray.

Juvia siguió caminando hacia el final del pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se quedó mirando la puerta que conducía al exterior.

Gray la siguió sin entender qué estaba pasando y se detuvo tras ella cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Juvia, quería hablar contigo.- dijo él.

Juvia, que estaba de espaldas a Gray, dio media vuelta y miró a Gray unos segundos.

Sonrió, y volvió a girarse.

Posó su pálida mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y salió de la posada, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray cuando volvió en sí. Todo esto le parecía surrealista.

Gray también salió de la posada y divisó a Juvia más alejada del lugar de lo que imaginaba.

Iba corriendo, pero ¿qué significaba? ¿Abandonaba el gremio? ¿Lo estaba abandonando… a él?

"No puede ser" se dijo Gray mientras corría tras Juvia, mientras la fuerte lluvia le golpeaba en la cara. También se había levantado una espesa niebla, así que su visión se veía notablemente reducida. Pero la seguía viendo, no podía permitirse perderla de vista. "No sabía que podía ser tan rápida…"

-¡Juvia, espérame! ¡Yo no te odio!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz se ahogaba entre la lluvia martilleando el suelo.

Por su parte, Juvia corría sin descanso. Había tomado la decisión de abandonar el gremio. Era algo doloroso para ella, pero no quería traer el infortunio a la gente que quería; tanto a Gray como al resto de compañeros. Les iba a echar de menos, su corazón iba a estar vacío sin ellos, pero todo era por su bien.

No llevaba nada con ella, sólo iba con su vestido negro y su gorro. Nada más, a partir de ahí se tendría que buscar la vida desde cero.

"¿Volveré algún día a Fairy Tail? ¿Podré regresar?"

Ella lo deseaba desde el fondo de su alma, poder recuperarse y alejar la lluvia y la negatividad de ella. Entonces podría volver, pero podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que ello ocurriese. Pero sobretodo tenía que eliminar su amor por Gray, eso no le había llevado a nada bueno. Ahora dependía de Gray, de su ayuda, de su apoyo, de su presencia… Y ella nunca había necesitado a nadie. En conclusión, olvidar a Gray implicaba ser más fuerte, así que con ese pensamiento en mente y creyendo que siendo más poderosa ayudaría más a su querido gremio, Juvia abandonó todo cuanto tenía.

Gray había perdido a Juvia. Aun así, no podía detener su búsqueda.

"Será mejor que vuelva a avisar a todos y revisemos cada rincón de la ciudad" pensó, creyendo que sería más efectivo de esa manera. Así que volvió a la posada rápido como una bala.

-¡Juvia se ha ido!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas nada más entrar a la estancia con un portazo.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en salir de sus camas y asomarse a ver a qué se debía tal alboroto. Entonces Lucy y Erza confirmaron lo que Gray anunciaba.

-Ha desaparecido… ¿Juvia se ha marchado?- decía Lucy.

Erza frunció el ceño y se dirigió furiosa hacia donde estaba Gray. Se sentía muy enfadada pero al ver cómo estaba Gray, no pudo descargar su rabia contra él.

Entonces apareció Gajeel, que lanzó una dura mirada al mago de hielo.

-Apártate ahora mismo de la puerta.- dijo él.

Gray se movió de su posición, y Gajeel salió corriendo de la posada gritando.

-¡Juvia! Maldita sea, idiota, ¿dónde estás?- gritaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por las calles de la ciudad.

-Tenemos que hacer lo mismo, chicos.- anunció Erza.- Pero alguien debería quedarse por si…

Nadie la dejó terminar. Todos tenían la intención de salir en busca de su amiga, no iban a estar esperando sin hacer nada.

Los magos de Fairy Tail eran imparables cuando estaban juntos y luchaban por una buena causa, pero cuando todavía no había pasado ni una hora desde que todos empezaron a buscar a su amiga, dejó de llover súbitamente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Juvia había abandonado la ciudad.


	4. Drip drip drop

**Capítulo 4**

La búsqueda se alargó hasta que pasó el día, incluso buscaron por ciudades vecinas. Todos creían que con seguir el rastro de la lluvia y las nubes encontrarían a Juvia, pero no hallaban rastro alguno. No se lo explicaban.

Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo en la posada, exhaustos y ya con la luna en el cielo, el maestro Makarov tomó la palabra.

-Bueno chicos, parece que no ha habido éxito. Escuchadme con atención… Puede que no lleguéis a entender los motivos de Juvia, pero debéis respetarlos. Debemos aceptar las decisiones que cada uno toma de sí mismo, y esta no es una excepción. Yo no sé si ella todavía se considera un miembro de Fairy Tail, pero por lo que a nosotros respecta… Ella ya no forma parte del gremio.

Todos rompieron el silencio que guardaban, quejándose y casi gritando por las palabras del maestro.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso, Maestro?!-dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Natsu, Cana, Levy y muchos más también expresaron su inconformidad, en cambio Gray no pudo decir palabra alguna. Gajeel tampoco parecía que iba a hablar de momento, recostado sobre una pared.

-Maestro, ¿no cree que es excesivo?- intervino Erza.- No es el mejor momento para esto, todo es muy reciente.

El maestro volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a todos.

-Juvia ha sido una magnífica compañera y no volveremos a ver a nadie como ella. Para mí también es doloroso decirle adiós a una hija, pero ella tendrá sus motivos y no podemos pasarnos días y días buscándola. Ella no lo querría así, y no hay nada más que hablar.- dicho esto, Makarov hizo ademán de retirarse, pero antes le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Gajeel.

El dragón de hierro acudió ante él, apartados del resto.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- respondió el anciano.

-Voy a buscar a Juvia. Yo estoy aquí por ella, así que no puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada.

-Eres muy previsible, Gajeel.-dijo el maestro sacando un papel de su bolsillo. – Juvia no se ha ido de repente. No ha desaparecido sin más.

-¡¿Usted sabe por qué se ha ido?!- dijo Gajeel incrédulo.

-Juvia no es estúpida. Antes de irse me informó. Ella no ha abandonado el gremio, no podría apartar algo que ama tanto, pero…

-Ha sido Gray.- cortó Gajeel.-Ella ha abandonado porque Gray le ha dado calabazas.

-Juvia ha ido a encontrarse a sí misma, Gajeel. Y ahora era el momento, su fuerza no podía seguir dependiendo de nadie, aunque intentamos fomentar los lazos entre nosotros. Es decir, ella no puede depender tanto de Gray, así que aprovechando lo que tú bien has dicho y de lo que soy consciente, ha empezado un viaje. Y evidentemente no quería que perdierais el tiempo buscándola.-ahora levantó el papel que sostenía.- Aquí ella se despide de ti. Sabía que tú también abandonarías.

Gajeel se puso rojo.

-¿Se despide de mí…?

-Claro, eres su mejor amigo después de todo.-concluyó el maestro, y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se retiró.

_"Para Gajeel-kun,_

_Juvia ha tomado la decisión de irse por algún tiempo para ser mucho más fuerte y no mirar a nadie desde abajo. Tú quédate en el gremio y cuida de Gray-sama por mí, y también de Levy-san, Cana-san, Lucy-san y todos nuestros nuevos amigos. Juvia se marcha tranquila sabiendo que cumplirás con esto._

_Cuídate."_

Gajeel no pudo evitar reír, y guardó su nota en el bolsillo. Iba a hacerle caso.

Por otra parte, el maestro tuvo otra charla, pero esta vez no fue él quien la buscó.

Estaba ya en su habitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Gray.

-Maestro, ¿podemos hablar?

Como respuesta el maestro abrió la puerta e indicó a Gray que entrara a sentarse.

-Habla, muchacho.

-Es mi culpa. Todos lo saben, yo lo sé, usted lo sabe…-empezó él.

-Para ya. Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió, pero no puedes culparte.

-He sido muy desconsiderado con ella y me arrepiento. Le dije algo que en verdad no siento, sólo quería… Sólo quería…

-Gray, ella no te echará la culpa. Ni ella ni nadie. Juvia estará bien, te lo aseguro.

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso, maldita sea! Ya quiero que vuelva, ¿qué va a ser del gremio sin ella?- dijo Gray enfadado.

El maestro también elevó el tono.

-Escúchame de una vez, porque no voy a repetirme. Esto te servirá para aprender a valorar las cosas mientras las tengas, no sólo cuando se hayan ido. ¡Juvia se ha ido por su propia cuenta, y puedo apostar que ella no querría que te sintieses así!

-Tiene razón, pero…

-Gray, los cambios son parte de la vida.- dijo el maestro para finalizar su conversación.

Se levantó de la silla y le volvió a abrir la puerta a Gray. Este se levantó y salió.

-Avisa a todos que preparen sus cosas. Mañana volvemos a casa.- dijo el maestro, cerrando.

Cuando Gray hubo anunciado el mensaje, no ayudó a calmar los nervios. Entonces se acercó vacilante a su grupo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Erza.

Gray contestó con un gruñido.

-Oye, nadie quiere que te sientas mal. Es duro para todos, e inesperado, pero la vida sigue.- dijo Natsu.

-Además, seguro que volveremos a ver a Juvia algún día.- añadió Lucy.

-Juvia-san seguro que vuelve, no tengo dudas.- dijo Wendy.

Tras ver el ánimo que le transmitían sus amigos, Gray se sintió algo mejor.

-Sí, seguro que la volveremos a ver…- dijo Gray. "¿Pero en qué estado volverá…?" pensó.

Todos creían que Juvia iba a estar bien, que como había seguido sus deseos todo estaba bien.

Lejos de allí, más de lo que nadie imaginaba, llovía sin cesar.

Una joven enfundada en su vestido negro caminaba por el centro de las calles, arrastrando sobre ella unos permanentes nubarrones cargados de lluvia.

A la gente que la lluvia le pillaba en plena calle, se apartaban aterrorizados de la chica. Los más pequeños la tomaban por un fantasma, y a los adultos les causaba temor, a nadie le importaría no acercarse a ella.

-Constante y silenciosa…


	5. Lo que el mar unirá

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Debe tener noción del tiempo…"

El océano no dejaba de producir olas, y Juvia era consciente del choque entre ellas. Nacían, recorrían cierta distancia y luego desaparecían. Aunque había algunas que llegaban a la orilla.

Juvia estaba en el mar, y acababa de caer la noche. Ella había acordado con el maestro que regresaría si todo iba bien a inicios de junio. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía abandonarse así.

Juvia salió del agua, el entrenamiento de ese día terminó, y estaba realmente agotada. Habían pasado semanas desde que abandonó el gremio. Los primeros días que estuvo sola lo pasó mal, e ir con prisas tampoco ayudaba. Tenía que alejarse para que nadie la pudiera encontrar, y rápido.

Quiso irse por ella misma, y no podía culpar a Gray por nada, al contrario, la había ayudado a decidirse finalmente. Tenía que deshacer toda dependencia que tenía con él, y convertirse en una maga fuerte y poderosa, por el bien del gremio. No iba con ella estar en apuros y tener que esperar a que su príncipe azul vaya a ayudarla, "No soy como Lucy" se decía.

Y cuando pensaba en ello se acordaba de sus amigos y de cuánto les echaba de menos, pero valdría la pena.

Juvia entró a la posada donde se alojaba. Tenía dos plantas, no era muy grande, pero era bastante completa. Se quedó en la planta baja y se aseguró del día en el que estaba. Luego se adentró un poco más hasta el salón restaurante. No podía descuidar su alimentación, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer nada.

Aun así, esa noche cogió un par de tostadas y las puso con desgana en un plato. También cogió una manzana. No le apeteció coger nada más de la barra, así que se sentó en una mesa situada al fondo del salón.

Empezó a mordisquear una tostada lentamente mientras miraba un punto fijo de la mesa. Así eran sus días. Se levantaba temprano, iba al océano hasta mediodía, volvía a la posada, comía, luego regresaba al mar hasta la noche, cenaba y se acostaba temprano. Pero esa noche no todo fue como siempre.

-Disculpa…- dijo una joven acercándose a Juvia.

Juvia miró a ambos lados y vio que se dirigía a ella. Una chica que no conocía de nada le estaba hablando.

-¿Le está hablando a Juvia?- dijo señalándose.

-¡Así que te llamas Juvia!- dijo la extraña.- Yo soy Era. Es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente, Era-san.- contestó Juvia inclinando la cabeza.

-No hemos podido evitar verte, ¿hace algún tiempo que te alojas aquí, verdad?

-Sí…

-Eso pensábamos. Mi hermano y yo, digo.- y entonces señaló una mesa algo alejada donde había un chico sentado.- Estoy con mi hermano James de vacaciones anticipadas, ya que trabajaremos durante el verano y bueno, ya sabes, que aquí estamos. La playa nos encanta, y tengo entendido de que hay una cerca, pero todavía no hemos podido ir porque James ha estado algo enfermo. También es mala suerte, ¿no? Pero ya está mejor.

Juvia solo asentía, dando a entender que seguía la conversación.

-¡Oh vaya, lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado!- dijo Era.

-No, está bien…

-Pues el caso es que te hemos visto sola desde que estamos aquí, y nos preguntábamos si querías unirte a nosotros. Nos encantaría.- le dijo Era con una sonrisa.

-Son muy amables, pero Juvia ya ha terminado casi y…

-Tonterías, ven con nosotros, seguro que te encuentras muy sola.- dijo ella arrastrándola de la silla.- Venga.

Juvia no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la invitación de la persona que acababa de conocer.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Juvia y James se miraron.

-James, hermano, esta es Juvia, la chica de la que siempre hablamos cuando la vemos sentada al final del salón.- dio Era.

-¡Oye estúpida, no hace falta que digas eso! Seguro que piensa que somos unos acosadores…-dijo James avergonzado.

-Oh no… no, no. Mucho gusto en conocerle, James-san.- se presentó Juvia.

-Hm.- dijo él refunfuñando como contestación.

-No le hagas caso, mi hermano es algo imbécil. Venga, siéntate.- dijo Era.

-Con permiso.- dijo Juvia sentándose cuidadosamente.

-Bueno bueno Juvia… ¿Tu nombre no suena como lluvia? Y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente está lloviendo demasiado.- notó Era.

-Es por culpa de esa repentina lluvia por lo que he estado enfermo, la humedad y ese ambiente no me sientan bien.- dijo James.

-Juvia lo lamenta mucho.- dijo ella agachando la cabeza, con lo que los hermanos se sorprendieron.- Hay veces en las que Juvia no puede controlarse y…

-¿La lluvia es cosa tuya? ¿Acaso eres una maga?- dijo Era sorprendida.

-Sí… Juvia es una maga de agua.

-Increíble.- murmuró James.- Debe ser guay, eso de ser mago y tal.

-A James siempre le ha gustado la magia, aunque nadie en mi familia es mago. Aunque muchas veces ha pensado en usar llaves celestiales. Solo requeriría un poco de entrenamiento para controlar el poder mágico y ya, ¿no es así?- intervino Era.

-Juvia tiene una am… amiga- le costó pronunciar esa palabra.- Juvia tiene una amiga que es maga de espíritus estelares, y no es tan fácil como piensa, Era-san. Lucy-san entrena muy duramente, hasta el punto en que ya puede abrir dos portales al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y conoces a más magos?- preguntó James dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

-Sí, Juvia conoce un montón de magos increíbles.- dijo ella nostálgica.

-¿Podrías hablarme de ellos? Por favor, Juvia.- dijo él.

-Claro… Tenemos magos especiales, cuyo entrenamiento no es común, los Dragon Slayers. Son muy poderosos, a Gajeel-kun le entrenó el dragón de metal, a Natsu-san el de fuego, y a Wendy-san el del aire. Luego está Lucy-san, que usa llaves y tiene 10 doradas. Erza-san es muy poderosa y puede equiparse con multitud de armas y armaduras. Y luego también está…-le costó continuar.- También está Gray-sama, que usa la creación de hielo.

Se pasaron varias horas hablando de todo un poco, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

-Juvia, ha sido un placer conocerte.- dijo Era sonriendo.

-El placer ha sido mío.

Caminaron juntos hasta la planta superior, y se pararon en el pasillo.

-Nos veremos mañana a la hora de comer, Juvia.- dijo James.

Y entonces los dos hermanos se fueron y entraron a su habitación.

Juvia se fue a la suya y se acostó algo contenta.

"Juvia ya sabe que no ha venido aquí para hacer amigos, pero ha sido tan agradable…"


	6. Revelaciones

Apenas había amanecido y Juvia ya estaba en pie.

"Otro día de entrenamiento acaba de empezar" se dijo.

Se quitó con pereza la camiseta que usaba para dormir y se puso un bikini, y luego su vestido negro y sus botas. Esa mañana decidió ir sin su sombrero.

Esa mañana tampoco desayunó nada, por la mañana jamás tenía hambre.

La planta baja estaba vacía, excepto por el recepcionista de la posada, que despidió a Juvia asintiendo la cabeza cuando se marchó. Juvia le sonrió tímidamente.

Cuando llego a la playa tampoco había nadie. Empezaba a hacer calor, el verano estaba cerca, y la playa no tardaría en llenarse de gente.

"Puede que pronto tenga que buscarme otro lugar…" pensó. Pero por el momento, se quitó el vestido y lo dejó sobre la arena. Luego, con decisión, entró en el mar corriendo sobre el agua; esa era lo primero que hacía nada más llegar, correr durante unos minutos sobre la líquida superficie. Eso le servía para canalizar su energía en la medida justa, un ejercicio de autocontrol.

Después empezó a arremolinar las mareas a su alrededor, hasta hacer surgir torbellinos descontrolados sobre el mar. Entonces se detenía, había ocasiones en las que se le iba de las manos. Entonces era cuando se ponía a llover.

-Oh no, no por favor.- se quejaba Juvia.

Siempre llovía cuando perdía el control. Volvió a intentarlo y ya pudo estabilizarse, pero podría decirse que por su culpa el clima de esa mañana era inestable. Llovía y dejaba de llover continuamente.

Ya más avanzada la mañana se divisaron dos personas que se quedaron de pie en la orilla. Una de esas personas levantó y agitó enérgicamente su brazo. Eran Era y James.

-¡Juvia, hemos venido a verte!-gritó ella.

Como respuesta al saludo, Juvia hizo surgir una ola con una forma parecida a la de una mano, que se alzó y se agitó.

Estaba contenta, pero su entrenamiento era prioritario, así que siguió con ello. No pudo evitar alguna que otra lluvia repentina más. Cuando esto ocurría, veía como Era y James se cubrían con sus capuchas. Iban preparados.

En la orilla, los dos hermanos apenas articulaban palabra.

-¿No crees que es increíble?- decía Era.

James asintió, sin apartar la mirada del mar.

-¿Crees que ya estás mejor? Podrías volver a ponerte enfermo con esta lluvia inconstante.- dijo.

-Estoy bien, hermana, Cállate de una vez.- dijo James.

Los minutos pasaban y apenas se movían.

-Oye James, deberíamos regresar ya, puede que molestemos a Juvia.- dijo Era.

-Vete tú, yo quiero quedarme un poco más.- decía él hipnotizado.

-No tienes remedio, pero no te fuerces. Si te vuelves e encontrar mal vuelve, ¿vale?

-Entendido.

Era dejó a James, que llevaba puesta la capucha todavía, y caminó hasta la posada.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Juvia volvió a la orilla. El entrenamiento había terminado por el momento.

James todavía estaba ahí, de pie.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó James.

-Juvia siente la lluvia, hay veces en las que no puede…-empezó a decir, pero empezó a llover de nuevo.

Ella puso una cara de fastidio y miró a James.

-¡Juvia lo siente, lo siente!

Ella todavía iba con el bikini, aunque se encontraba incómoda. No llevaba bien eso de mostrar su cuerpo en público, así que buscó con la mirada su vestido negro y vio que estaba pegajoso, mojado y lleno de arena.

-Oh no…- dijo cogiendo su vestido.

James notó esto y le puso su cazadora con capucha por encima de los hombros, quedándose con una camiseta corta.

-Venga, vámonos.- dijo James.

-¡James-san, no es necesario! Usted ha estado enfermo y…

-Rápido.- dijo él serio.

James, al ver que Juvia no reaccionaba, la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la posada.

Entraron y Juvia se quitó inmediatamente la cazadora, regresándosela a James.

-Gracias, de verdad. Juvia va a ponerse algo de ropa y baja enseguida.-anunció, y subió corriendo cubriéndose tanto como podía con los brazos.

James se dio cuenta de que también debía cambiarse, ya que estaba muy empapado.

Corrió a su habitación y por suerte su hermana no estaba en ella. Seguro que si lo hubiera visto así se lo hubiera cargado. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta marrón. Luego se recogió el pelo, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, en una coleta baja.

A los pocos minutos se encontró con su hermana y Juvia en el salón restaurante y se sentó.

Empezaron a comer mientras charlaban animadamente.

-Oye, Juvia, la verdad es que te hemos mentido un poco…-empezó a decir Era.

-¿Han… mentido a Juvia?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Eso no puede considerarse mentir, Era.- dijo James algo molestó.

Ella sonrió y lo aclaró.

-Sí te conocíamos, de los juegos mágicos. Ya sabes.

Juvia se avergonzó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Juvia no hizo gran cosa de todas formas…

-¿¡Bromeas!?- estalló James.

-Hermano, cálmate. Juvia, estuviste genial. Mi hermano siguió todas las pruebas con atención, es un verdadero obsesionado y…-empezó Era.

-Es suficiente, Era.- la cortó, y ahora se dirigió a Juvia.- Yo no puedo hacer magia, pero entiendo del tema porque me fascina. Cuando los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth combinaron su magia fue alucinante, pero cuando llegó el último día y lo hiciste tú con tu novio fue una completa pasada.

-Gray-sama no es el novio de Juvia.- dijo ella incómoda.

-¡Mira James, una buena noticia!- dijo Era.

-¡Cállate de una vez, maldita sea!- dijo él avergonzado.

Su hermana empezó a reír exageradamente, y la conversación se cerró sin pretenderlo.

-Juvia tiene que regresar al mar.- dijo retirándose.- Con permiso.- y se fue.

Cuando hubo salido de la posada, James riñó a Era.

-Se nota a la legua que le incomodan esas cosas, lo sabes de sobra, así que deja de dejarla en evidencia.

-Lo siento, solo te quería echar un cable.- se disculpó ella.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo él molesto.-Bueno, ¿volvemos a la playa?

-Claro.- sonrió su hermana.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Juvia entrenaba mar adentro, alejada de la orilla para no molestar a los bañistas, y los hermanos se bañaron durante un rato, mirando de vez en cuando a Juvia.

La luna empezó a asomarse sobre el cielo y Juvia salió del agua. Allí la esperaban los dos hermanos con una toalla.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Venga, vámonos a cenar.

Cenaron tranquilamente, olvidando la incomodidad de la comida. Se retiraron temprano a dormir.

-Nos vemos mañana, Juvia.- dijo Era con una sonrisa.

-Sí, buenas noches.- contestó.

Juvia se puso una vieja camiseta y se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada pero le estaba costando dormirse, hasta que pasados unos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella temerosa.

-Soy James.-dijo solo.

Juvia se extrañó y tuvo algo de miedo, pero abrió la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo, James-san?

James no contestó sino de otra forma que mirando intensamente a Juvia.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo finalmente.


	7. Casa

Juvia no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué hace aquí, James-san?- pudo decir.

-No podía dormir, pienso en demasiadas cosas y me preguntaba si estarías dormida…-respondió él serio.

-Juvia no…

Pero de repente James avanzó y rodeó a Juvia entre sus brazos, luego hundió su rostro por encima del hombro de Juvia.

-¿¡James-san!?- dijo ella sorprendida.

Él no respondió, pero caminó hacia dentro de la habitación, haciendo que Juvia avanzara también.

-No sé qué me pasa, Juvia.- dijo finalmente, sin apartarse.- Yo no suelo hacer esto con todas las chicas, pero desde el momento en que te vi en esta posada… No, desde que te vi en los juegos mágicos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Tenía que conocerte.

-Juvia… Juvia también está feliz de conocerle a usted y a su hermana…- dijo ella, aceptando lo que le decía.

Entonces Juvia se dejó llevar y también abrazó a James, rodando sus brazos por su espalda y frotándola lentamente.

-No sé si te admiro o simplemente te quiero…- dijo despacio.

Juvia no contestó nada a eso, pero de sus ojos brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas. James siguió hablando mientras acariciaba la espalda de Juvia.

-Y desde que has dicho que tú y el mago de hielo no… Bueno, ya sabes.

Entonces Juvia se apartó de James bruscamente.

-James-san, por favor, váyase de mi habitación.- dijo seria.

-Juvia…-murmuró él triste.- Creía que tendría alguna posibilidad.

-¿Posibilidad de qué?

-Es raro que estés aquí tú sola, parecía como si hubieras abandonado todo y estuvieses empezando una nueva vida.

-Juvia solo está aquí para entrenar, pero Juvia va a volver a Fairy Tail.

-¿Te irás?- se sorprendió James.

-Claro. Juvia tiene gente esperándola allí…

-No quiero que te vayas…- confesó él, agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-James-san…

Pero él se sentía demasiado triste incluso para mantenerse en pie, así que se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Juvia se asustó ante esto, y cogió a James por los hombros.

-Por favor, no se ponga así, James-san…

-¿Cómo te pondrías tú si la persona a la que amas se marchara y se llevara toda oportunidad?-estalló él.

Juvia se puso más triste. Otra vez los sentimientos estaban por el medio, estorbando la situación y haciéndola más dolorosa. Fue entonces cuando Juvia le contó a James el porqué de su retiro, lo que sucedió con Gray y los motivos de todo.

-Antes de confesarme a Gray-sama, Juvia era feliz. No hacía falta que él me amara como lo hacía yo, lo pasábamos bien, nos queríamos a nuestra manera.-empezó a decir ella.- Hay muchas maneras de querer, algunas más dolorosas que otras, pero para Juvia ya todo ha terminado, James-san.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando Juvia vuelva a su gremio, no dejará que el amor hacia Gray-sama vuelva a surgir. Juvia no quiere sentir amor más.

-Pero Juvia… Yo…

-Seamos amigos.- propuso ella.

-¿Amigos?- se sorprendió James- ¿Después de lo que ha pasado quieres ser mi amiga?

Juvia asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Juvia.- se levantó.- Pero mi hermana va a preguntar por esto y mañana por la mañana ya nos habremos ido. Ella es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, y sabe lo que siento, así que querrá que nos vayamos…

-Era-san es muy buena hermana. A Juvia tampoco le queda mucho para marcharse de aquí.

James se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de salir se dio la vuelta.

-Te echaré de menos.-dijo.

-¿Vendrán a visitar a Juvia algún día?- preguntó ella con sinceridad. Realmente los quería volver a ver.

James sonrió.

-Claro.- y se largó.

A la mañana siguiente ni Era ni James estaban en la posada, tal como dijo él.

Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero se tenía que sobreponer, así que se marchó a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más.

El mes de mayo pasó y dio lugar a junio, y en Fairy Tail todos seguían con la rutina, aunque ese día algo iba a pasar.

El maestro estaba de pie encima del escenario, lo que indicaba que iba a anunciar algo.

-Un poco de atención, por favor.- decía.-Ha llegado la época del año en la que solemos realizar los exámenes de promoción a clase S. La última vez, en Tenroujima no salió bien, como podéis recordar, y no hemos tenido ocasión para solucionar ese asunto.

Todos en el gremio estaban nerviosos por ver quiénes eran los aspirantes.

-Este sí que es mi año.- decía Natsu.

-Ni siquiera sabes si eres candidato.- decía Lucy.- ¿Tú qué piensas, Gray?

-Hm.-contestó solo él, sin demasiadas ganas.

Gray había estado muy frío (más de lo normal) desde que volvieron a casa, tras el torneo. Fue quien más notó la ausencia de Juvia, y eso se notó a ojos de todos. Habías incluso quienes pensaban que si se volviera a repetir la situación, Gray aceptaría el amor de ella sin dudarlo un segundo, pero solo eran habladurías.

Lo que era un hecho es que Gray no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Ahora anunciaré a los candidatos, así que prestad atención.- decía el maestro.- Participarán todos aquellos que colaboraron con los juegos mágicos, en cualquiera de los equipos, el A, el B, el conjunto o el del último día. Evidentemente los magos que ya son de clase s no optan a la promoción, pero sí requeriré su participación. En todo caso, Laxus, Mirajane y Erza luego vendrán a hablar conmigo.

-¡Venga maestro, diga ya los candidatos!- se escuchaba desde la multitud.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Paciencia. Bueno, como iba diciendo, los candidatos que sí optan por promocionar son los siguientes, aunque ya os habréis hecho una idea. Cuando diga vuestro nombre subid aquí: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartphilia, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona y Juvia Lockser.

Todos se quedaron muy incómodos cuando el maestro terminó de decir los nombres de los candidatos.

-Maestro, Juvia no…- dijo Lucy, pero Gajeel la interrumpió.

-No digas nada antes de hora, conejita.- dijo mirando la entrada.

Una figura encapuchada, vestida de negro acababa de entrar al gremio. No hacía falta darse la vuelta para verla, porque ejercía tal presión debido a su poder mágico, que su presencia era evidente para todos. Pero era una energía que ya conocían.

Juvia se quitó la capucha mientras avanzaba, seria y mirando al escenario. Se alegraba mucho de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero no iba a exteriorizar tan gratuitamente lo que sentía. Era parte de su entrenamiento.

Juvia subió al escenario ante la sorpresa de todos. Cuando pasó por delante de los candidatos ya nombrados, Gray se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que veía; era Juvia, por fin había regresado.

-Juvia…- dijo él.

Pero ella siguió avanzando hasta colocarse al final de la fila, al lado de Cana, que también la miraba sorprendida. Todos lo hacían. Entonces el maestro habló.

-Bienvenida a casa, Juvia, te estaba esperando. ¿Quieres decir algo?- dijo contento y cómplice.

Juvia sabía que iba a organizarse el examen de promoción, porque lo había hablado con el maestro.

-Juvia está feliz de haber regresado a casa y ser maga de clase S en breve.- dijo, muy segura de sí misma.

-No estés tan segura, Juvia.- dijo Natsu, que aspiraba seriamente a la promoción.

-Yo tampoco os lo voy a poner fácil a ninguno.- le guiñó el ojo Lucy, sonriendo.

-Has vuelto…- pudo decir Gray en voz baja.

-Me alegra ver que está bien, Gray-sama.


	8. Impulsos

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Te ves más guapa.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Has conocido a alguien?

Las chicas de Fairy Tail acorralaron a Juvia nada más bajar del escenario junto al resto de candidatos a promocionar. Juvia se sentía feliz al ver que la calidez de su querido gremio no había desaparecido, y respecto a las preguntas que le hacían Lucy, Erza, Mira y compañía, intentaba contestarlas como podía.

-Oye, ¿podéis dejarla un rato?-se acercó Gajeel gruñendo y cogiendo del brazo a su amiga para alejarse un poco.

-Gajeel-kun, ¿el maestro te dio mi nota?

-Sí, sí. Pero más importante, ¿crees que ya estás lista para volver?-le preguntó.

-Juvia no está segura… Pero Juvia no volverá a dejar que nada así la vuelva a debilitar.

-Bueno, ya era hora que regresaras…

Tras esto, Gajeel asintió y se marchó. Otra persona la abordó por sorpresa.

-Juvia.

-¿Gray-sama?-se sorprendió ella.

Sabía que antes o después surgirían sus verdaderos sentimientos, no podría ocultarlos durante mucho tiempo ante él.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo él.

-Esto… Juvia tendría que volver a…

-Por favor.- dijo agarrando la mano de Juvia.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Juvia se estaba derritiendo por dentro, pero por fuera no lo pareció en absoluto.

Ella asintió entonces y Gray empezó a andar, sin soltar la mano de Juvia, arrastrándola por todo el gremio hasta salir. Todos los magos presentes vieron la escena y sonrieron.

Siguieron andando sin soltarse hasta llegar a un jardín no muy alejado del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué quiere de Juvia?-dijo ella por fin.

-¿No te gusta esto?- se sorprendió Gray.

-¿Esto? ¿A qué se refiere con esto?

-Que parece una cita, ¿no? Creí que te gustaría.- confesó él.

-No se haga ideas equivocadas, Gray-sama. Juvia ha cambiado.- dijo ella molesta.

-Yo también he cambiado, así que ahora acepta lo que te diré.- se recompuso Gray.-Te quiero.

Juvia siguió en silencio.

-Fui un estúpido la última noche que nos vimos y sucedió eso. He estado pensando en ello todos estos meses, y me he sentido muy solo sin ti.

-No pierda el tiempo, Gray-sama.- dijo solo Juvia.

Entonces ella se levantó y empezó a caminar. Se iba, ignorando a Gray con la mayor frialdad que pudo.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray.

Pero una repentina lluvia solapó las palabras de Gray.

Juvia giró la cabeza para verle y le ofreció una mirada furiosa, tal como hizo cuando luchó contra él en Phantom Lord. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Juvia, pero la lluvia no cesó.

Juvia reemprendió su marcha con tranquilidad, pero Gray salió disparado hacia ella, corriendo como nunca. Cuando la alcanzó la cogió del brazo.

-No pienses que te volveré a dejar marchar.

Pero Juvia estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_-¡Water slicer!-_fritó con furia para quitarse a Gray de encima, haciendo que este retrocediera y pusiera una mueca de dolor.

Ante esto, a Juvia se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas. Le dolía haber herido a Gray, pero él no se rindió, así que se puso de pie, se volvió a acercar y esta vez la envolvió en un abrazo.

-No sé qué te pasa, Juvia.- dijo Gray con frustración. Le hablaba a 2 milímetros apenas de la oreja de Juvia.- No sé qué te pasa…

-Gray-sama…- se quebró ella, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Entonces ella rompió a llorar más todavía, lamentándose y gritando al aire, mientras no dejaba de llover.

Gray se quedó mirando la cara de Juvia, muy cerca mientras se acercaba todavía más e iba cerrando sus ojos. Entonces sus labios chocaron en un electrizante beso.

Juvia apenas podía moverse, pero recibió el beso de Gray con mucho cariño.

Sus bocas empezaron a moverse apasionadamente y pronto sus lenguas entraron en contacto.

-Gray-sama, es suficiente, Juvia no...- empezó a decir ella, pero pronto se rindió ante el cariño de Gray, que la tumbó en el césped, en el mismo jardín.

-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.- decía mientras no dejaba de besarla en todos lados.

Sus caderas se encontraron, y Gray apretó la suya contra la de Juvia. Estaba muy excitado, y Juvia lo notó.

Pero tuvo que cortar eso, así que apartó a Gray de encima de ella y se incorporó.

-Juvia no quiere esto. Juvia se marchó para alejarse de estas debilidades y no se puede rendir tan rápidamente.- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Lo siento, me he descontrolado…- se disculpó Gray- He estado tanto tiempo queriéndolo hacer que… Lo siento. Solo te he echado mucho de menos.

-Juvia también los ha echado mucho de menos a todos.- dijo ella.

Esto decepcionó un poco al mago de hielo, que esperaba ocupar un lugar especial en el pensamiento de Juvia.

Ahora entendía cómo se sentía ella antes de haberse marchado y eso le dolió más.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- se ofreció Gray.

Ella se mostró conforme, y Gray extendió su mano para que Juvia la tomara, pero no lo hizo. Caminó por delante de él, y Gray andaba dos pasos por detrás de ella, sin dejar de mojarse por la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a Fairy Hills, donde se alojaba Juvia, se despidieron.

-Gracias por su compañía.- agradeció Juvia.

-Esto no va a quedar así.- dijo Gray repentinamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Haré que pienses tanto en mí como yo lo hago de ti, y con la misma intensidad.- dijo él serio y convencido.- No importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero te demostraré que somos más fuertes y mejores juntos que aislándonos de lo que sentimos.

-¿Y eso me lo dice usted, Gray-sama?- dijo ella irónica.- Juvia ya se ha cansado de esto.

-Pues no te canses tan rápido. Te lo probaré, y estaremos juntos.-dijo él en tono desafiante.

-Bueno, ya lo comprobaremos. El examen de promoción está cerca.- aceptó ella el desafío.

Se quedaron durante un rato mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Juvia dio media vuelta y entró a los dormitorios.

Gray se quedó durante un rato más ahí, parado y esperando a nada, sin que dejase de llover.

Se odiaba a si mismo tras haber comprobado cómo se sentía Juvia por su culpa.

"Soy una persona horrible, y esta noche no he podido contenerme…"

También se arrepentía de dejar que sus instintos actuaran tan libremente, besando así a Juvia y estando tan cerca de ella.

"Pero ella no es la Juvia que recuerdo, es muy distinta… Puede que hable enserio y haya dejado olvidados sus sentimientos"


	9. El precio de la popularidad

El día del examen de promoción llegó, y el maestro no había soltado prenda sobre en qué estaría basado el examen. Todos los candidatos, los magos de clase S y el maestro se encontraban en alta mar, a bordo de un barco.

El maestro empezó a hablar.

-Como es evidente ha llegado el día del examen. Sé que estáis muy nerviosos porque no os hemos explicado nada, pero os adelantaré algo: será de nuevo en Tenroujima.

Los magos se alegraron.

-Fue una lástima lo que pasó la última vez, pero no volverá a repetirse.- continuó el maestro.

Gray se acordó en esos instantes de Ultear, que había desaparecido y Juvia recordó a Meredy también. Esa isla les traía recuerdos, a ellos y al resto.

-De momento no os puedo explicar más, pero os diré que vuestra reciente popularidad influirá durante todo el examen. No habéis ganado el gran torneo mágico en secreto, ya lo sabéis, ahora mucha gente os conoce y… ¡Bueno, me voy a callar ya!- y dejó de hablar.

Todos se revolvieron de los nervios.

-Erza, ¿tú sabes algo?- preguntó Lucy asustada. No se veía capaz de aguantar las retorcidas ideas del maestro.

-Lo siento Lucy, no puedo hablar.- contestó sonriendo pícaramente.

Por otra parte, Juvia se asomó por la barandilla del barco y se quedó contemplando el mar. Gray se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado.

-¿Crees que te eliminarán a la primera de cambio como la última vez?- preguntó él.

-¿Está intentando molestar a Juvia?- respondió ella.

Él sonrió y Juvia se lo tomó como un desafío.

-Juvia vencerá a cualquiera que se meta en su camino, así que tenga cuidado, Gray-sama.- dijo ella poniendo mucho énfasis en el nombre de Gray.

Se habían acercado mucho sin darse cuenta, pero ambos se sentían relajados, sin presión alguna.

-¿Quieres que apostemos algo?- propuso Gray.

-Si quiere jugar vaya con Natsu-san.- dijo ella cortante mientras reía interiormente.

-¡Eso es que estás asustada!- intentó sacarla de quicio él, pero sin efecto.

-Hm.- musitó la maga, y dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, marchándose al otro extremo del barco, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía antes.

"Me está evitando" se dijo Gray, sintiéndose algo herido, y sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, una vez más, por haber hecho sentir así a Juvia durante tanto tiempo.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a la isla, y todos desembarcaron, y se fijaron en algo que no recordaban. El maestro lo explicó.

-Como podéis ver, hay lácrimas por todas partes. Estas son lácrimas de visión, y captan todos los rincones de la isla.

Todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a entender.

-¡Así es! El examen de este año será retransmitido y todo el reino va a poder verlo. En directo, así que saludad si queréis.- siguió contento.- Eso es lo que os explicaba antes, lo que conlleva vuestra popularidad. Ahora que la tenemos, no podemos dejarla marchar. Más popularidad implica más trabajo y recompensas, así que lo haréis por el bien del gremio.

El maestro hizo una pausa para dejar que los candidatos se quejasen y demás, y luego siguió.

-El examen empieza ahora mismo, y de momento hasta nuevo aviso será supervivencia. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es sobrevivir individualmente. Por la noche, si os encontráis por casualidad, si que podéis estar juntos, pero por el día debéis evitaros. Pero eso no es todo. ¡Debéis ir en traje de baño!

-¿¡CÓMO!?- dijeron todos.

-Así es. Ahora os lo pondréis y me daréis vuestras ropas. Las usaremos para motivaros, como recompensa por vuestro buen trabajo.

-¿La recompensa es nuestra propia ropa?- dijo Lucy medio llorando.

-Todo es por vuestros fans. No lo olvidéis. Fans.- recordó el maestro.

Todos se quitaron la ropa, quedándose con la ropa de baño puesta.

-Juvia está avergonzada.- dijo la maga cubriéndose con los brazos.

Gray, que estaba atento a ella, se puso delante de Juvia para que no quedara tan a la vista del resto.

Juvia lo agradeció en silencio.

El examen comenzó, y todos, hasta recibir una señal deberían sobrevivir.

Algunos llevaban mejor que otros eso de estar solos, y más teniendo en cuenta que había bestias salvajes por la isla.

Juvia no se encontró con ninguna dificultad en el transcurso del día. Le era imposible deshidratarse, por razones evidentes, y encontró algunas frutas para comer. Lo que peor llevaba era lo de ir con el bikini. Se sentía muy desprotegida, y más sabiendo que todo Fiore la estaba viendo.

La noche llegó, y el maestro disparó una bengala para indicar que daban comienzo las reglas nocturnas, es decir, podían buscar al resto.

Nada impedía a Juvia seguir su camino, y no quería pasar la noche en cualquier lugar, así que llegó donde quería: donde luchó contra Meredy. Ese lugar la reconfortaba porque todo terminó bien. Cerca estaba la pequeña cueva donde Ultear casi la mata, pero Gray la rescató finalmente.

Pensar en ello hizo que le doliera el corazón, y se puso nerviosa.

Entró en la cueva y se acomodó como pudo apoyándose en la pared. Estaba muerta de frío y de incomodidad.

"Juvia no puede dormir bien sabiendo que está siendo vista con el traje de baño" pensó.

Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía despierta, mirando al cielo desde la cueva. Pero pronto dejó de estar sola.

-Te he encontrado, Juvia.- dijo una voz amenazante.

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella asustada.

Entonces Mirajane se asomó a la cueva y sin previo aviso se transformó en su forma Satan Soul.

-Mira-san ¿qué significa esto?

-El maestro nos ha ordenado que encontremos a alguien para ir eliminando, y parece que tú vas a ser la primera. Erza y Laxus también han salido a cazar, por supuesto.

Juvia no lo podía creer. Mira estaba dispuesta a sacarla del examen demasiado rápido, justo como el año pasado.

-Juvia no lo permitirá.- reaccionó ella enfadada, mientras transformaba su cuerpo en un ciclón acuático que salió disparado hacia Mirajane.

Mira lo esquivó y la siguió, ya fuera de la cueva. Entonces hizo aparecer un rayo negro que golpeó a Juvia.

"Maldita sea, estos ataques afectan al cuerpo de Juvia…" dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Juvia recuperó terreno, pero Mira no cedía. Estaban muy igualadas, aunque la demonio tenía las de ganar contra Juvia.

-Juvia, esfuérzate más.- dijo ella enfadada.- ¡¿De qué ha servido tu entrenamiento, para castigar a Gray?!

-Juvia… no… ¡Juvia te vencerá, sin importar qué!- estalló ella, gritando como una descosida.

Mira se alegró de que ella reaccionara ante eso, y lo tuvo difícil para evadir y reducir todos los golpes de Juvia, que ahora peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, con puñetazos a toda presión.

Pero eso no iba a terminar nunca, hasta que algo que las sorprendió ocurrió.

-¡Ice maker: wall!- dijo Gray, rodeando a Mirajane entre una paredes que le impidieron esquivar nada.- ¡Ahora Juvia!

La maga de agua golpeó a Mira, instintivamente, con tal potencia que la mandó por los aires varios metros. Pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a parar, así que hecha un torbellino, se colocó rápidamente encima de Mira con el puño en alto.

-Tú ganas, Juvia.- dijo Mira regresando a su forma original, con una sonrisa.

-Mira-san… Juvia lo siente.- dijo ella volviendo a ser consciente de qué estaba haciendo.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarse a levantarse.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Juvia.- dijo.

-No ha sido justo.- contestó ella furiosa.- ¡Gray-sama! ¿Por qué se ha metido en esto?

-No había una norma que me impidiera…-se excusó él.

-¡Da igual!- estalló.- Mira-san, ha sido un placer.- y se retiró de nuevo a la cueva, arrastrándose un poco debido al cansancio.

Estaba exhausta, y se tumbó con los brazos abiertos nada más llegar.

Pero Gray estaba ahí también.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, aunque entró igualmente.

-Juvia quiere estar sola.

-Estás temblando de frío.- advirtió Gray, sin hacer caso a lo que ella decía.- ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Como usted, quiere decir?-contestó ella herida.

Gray confirmó sus sospechas. Ella antes se sentía como se estaba sintiendo él ahora.

-Siento mucho eso, de verdad.- se disculpó.- No volverá a ocurrir.

Juvia no respondió, pero se emocionó un poco.

-Juvia…-dijo, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- dijo ella llorando.- ¿Por qué pisoteó así los sentimientos de Juvia?

Gray no se sintió capaz de contestar.

-A causa de eso, Juvia ha tenido que cambiar la manera de ver las cosas. Ahora Juvia no…

Pero Gray no la dejó terminar, porque la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte, entre sus brazos, que apenas podía moverse.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo él con la voz quebrada.- No dejaré que te vuelvas a sentir así, te lo prometo.

Juvia lloró con más intensidad, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Gray y rodeando su espalda, apretando las manos mientras temblaba.

Gray sólo pudo abrazarla más fuerte y acariciarle el pelo. Haría lo que fuera para que dejara de sentirse así.


	10. Derribar la barrera

Juvia dejó de llorar al pasar varios minutos, y se obligó a apartarse de Gray unos cuantos centímetros. Todavía tenía intención de mantenerse fría, aunque le costaba más de lo que creía.

Gray dejó que ella se alejara, pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Oye Juvia- le dijo.- ¿Tú y yo qué somos?

Ella no se tomo bien esa pregunta.

-Usted y Juvia son compañeros de gremio, debería saberlo, ya que es lo que ha querido siempre.- decía ella dolida.- Ni amigos, ni siquiera compañeros de equipo.

-No creo que estés siendo sincera.- dijo él sin molestarse demasiado.

-Juvia le ha dado a Gray-sama la contestación que siempre ha querido escuchar, ¿no es así? Juvia no quiere incomodarle.

-¡Deja ya de atacarme así, maldición!- estalló al fin él.

Juvia se incorporó un poco y Gray pudo ver su rostro dolido.

-¿Quiere que Juvia se humille más? ¿Quiere escuchar que Juvia ha estado enamorada de Gray-sama desde el primer momento?- gritó, volviendo a explotar en llanto.

-Me he disculpado ya, pero no me importa volver a hacerlo. Yo no he querido humillarte jamás, es lo último que querría. Maldita sea, Juvia, sabes de sobra que te quiero y reaccioné como un idiota cuando me hiciste darme cuenta de ello…- confesó Gray.

-¿Gray-sama quiere a Juvia de verdad?

-Eso he dicho. Pero quiero que me llames solo Gray.- dijo el mago.- Así me da la sensación de ser más cercano a ti.

Juvia se rindió. Ante la sinceridad de Gray tuvo que rendirse, así que se levantó, todavía cubriéndose disimuladamente su cuerpo medio desnudo y caminó de nuevo hacia Gray.

-Gray…- se atrevió a decir ella.

Gray también se levantó, poniéndose frente a ella. Entonces la cogió de las manos.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- dijo él algo enrojecido.

Juvia asintió con energía, y ante esto Gray no pudo controlarse y la abrazó como nunca antes había abrazado a alguien.

Ella correspondió al abrazo también. Había quedado demostrado, otra vez, que juntos era mil veces mejores que separados, en todos los aspectos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, se fueron acercando al suelo hasta tumbarse, uno al lado del otro, mirándose y sin soltarse.

Fue entonces cuando Gray se atrevió a buscar los suaves labios de Juvia. Mientras la besaba se sintió totalmente reconfortado, y no dejó de acariciarla por allá donde pasaban sus manos.

Juvia se dejaba llevar por el beso, que respondía con pasión acariciando el pecho de Gray.

Él empezó a sentirse más fogoso, y dejó una mano libre para posarla sobre el vientre de Juvia y arrastrarla lentamente hasta el sexo de Juvia. Lo acarició, una vez llegó, por encima del bikini, pero aun así lo sintió caliente y reconfortante.

A Juvia le costaba respirar y tuvo que reducir la intensidad con la que correspondía a los besos de Gray para tomar aire.

-Gray…- gemía.

Él no respondió con palabras, pero sí se atrevió a pasar su mano por debajo de la prenda que acariciaba, hasta que topó con la vagina, humedecida y cálida. Al principio la acarició superficialmente, pero no tardó en empezar a introducir dos dedos. La acariciaba y estimulaba interiormente, y ella solo tenía fuerza para pegarse al cuerpo de Gray mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, respirando agitadamente y apretando sus uñas en su espalda.

Algo les sorprendió de repente.

La voz del maestro se escuchó por toda la isla.

"Las lácrimas de visión quedan desactivadas por empezar el horario nocturno. Serán reactivadas con un nuevo aviso, así que estad atentos. Que paséis buena noche."

Gray se detuvo en seco, dejando sus dedos dentro de Juvia.

-Las lácrimas…- dijo él sorprendido.

Juvia no se deshizo del abrazo, pero Gray notó que estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Gray por haber perdido el control.

-Juvia no se arrepiente de esto.- dijo en voz muy baja, a la altura del cuello de Gray.

Y para sorpresa de Gray, ahora fue ella quien bajó sus manos hasta el durísimo miembro de Gray, y estuvo acariciándolo suavemente unos instantes.

Gray también acariciaba ahora el sexo de Juvia.

Ambos se miraros a la cara. Estaban acalorados y exaltados. Les costaba respirar, pero esbozaron una sonrisa. Nada les iba a detener, y menos después de superar la barrera de la frialdad. Se habían entregado el uno al otro y ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder.

-Te quiero.- dijo Juvia con la voz muy clara. Estaba segura de lo que decía.

-Yo también te quiero.- respondió Gray aliviado.

Y entonces reanudaron su deseo. Pasaron a los profundos besos en el cuello y a desnudarse por completo, cosa que no les llevó nada de tiempo, ya que iban con ropa de baño.

Para Gray esto no fue la gran cosa, ya que pasaba más tiempo desnudo que con ropa, pero para su sorpresa, Juvia tampoco se sintió incómoda.

Estaba feliz de haber llegado a ese grado con el hombre que amaba con locura.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos?- preguntó Gray algo avergonzado.

Juvia entonces se sentó sobre él con decisión y con cuidado introdujo el pene de Gray dentro de ella.

-¿Usted quiere?- preguntó ella entonces.

Y Gray se incorporó un poco, dejando que Juvia se balanceara libremente sobre él mientras acariciaba sus grandes pechos con recelo y la besaba sin parar.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar sin fuerzas, alcanzando el orgasmo repetidas veces.

Cuando decidieron detenerse no se molestaron en vestirse con la poca ropa que llevaban, se limitaron a dormir abrazados.

-Te demostraré que esto ha sido para bien.- dijo Gray.

-¿Por qué dice eso? Juvia ya lo sabe…

-Te ayudaré a ganar este examen, y verás cómo puedes ser fuerte y… quererme al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero usted también es candidato!

-A mí eso me da igual, quiero que promociones tú.

-¡Pero si solo Juvia es promocionada, tendrá que hacer misiones que usted no pueda hacer! Debemos aprobar los dos.

-¿Es eso posible?- dijo Gray riendo.

-Juvia no lo sabe, pero vayamos con esa mentalidad. Juvia también le ayudará.- finalizó ella, rodeándolo con sus finos brazos por la cintura.

Gray la besó en la frente.

-Intentemos descansar de momento.- dijo, abrazándola contra él también.

Y así pasaron las horas de la noche, durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol inundaron la pequeña cueva y la voz de alarma del maestro acompañándolos.

"Buenos días. Las lácrimas se activarán en unos minutos. Y aquí van las instrucciones para el día de hoy: debéis buscar cuanto antes a vuestros compañeros hasta formar grupos de 4 personas. Ayer, los magos de clase S actuales intentaron dificultaros el paso a alguno de vosotros, más concretamente a Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia, pero los tres superaron la prueba exitosamente, así que en total sois 8: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana y Elfman.

Cuando los dos equipos, de 4 personas cada uno, repito, estén formados haré un nuevo aviso. Buena suerte"

Al escuchar esto, Gray reaccionó.

-Ya somos dos, debemos encontrar a dos más.

-Juvia creía que iría con Natsu-san, Lucy y Wendy-chan… después de todo es su equipo.

-No digas tonterías. Está claro que iré contigo, ya te he dicho que te iba a ayudar a ganar. Ahora debemos apresurarnos a encontrar a más gente. ¿Alguna idea?

Juvia sonrió y cogió de la mano a Gray, y ambos salieron a la búsqueda del resto del grupo.


	11. Reunión

_Nota del autor_

_¡Hola a todos! Antes de continuar la historia quería… no, necesitaba agradecer el feedback que mostráis y vuestro apoyo._

_Actualmente estoy escribiendo dos fics, uno es éste y el otro trata sobre One Piece, y he de decir que escribo mucho más a gusto este, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, pero es la verdad._

_En principio esta historia iba a ser una chorrada de menos de 10 capítulos, pero Gray y Juvia siempre desatan mi imaginación y veo el juego que pueden dar, así que todavía no sé cuándo lo terminaré._

_Por último, me encantaría que os gustase más mi fic, así que os invito a dejarme en una review una sugerencia o idea sobre algo que os gustaría que pasase, no tiene porqué ser algo concreto._

_Dicho esto, os agradezco una vez más y ya sigo con la historia._

Gray y Juvia emprendieron su recorrido por Tenroujima para buscar a posibles compañeros de equipo, aunque eso no les preocupaba demasiado. Ambos andaban felices, cogidos de la mano y tranquilos, mirándose con complicidad mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa.

-No me ha quedado claro una cosa…-dijo Gray.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Juvia.

-¿Cómo se forma el equipo? Quiero decir, ¿con quién antes nos encontramos?

-Juvia no lo sabe… De todas formas sigamos buscando, a Juvia no le importa demasiado eso.

-¡Sí que te importa, igual que a mí!-replicó Gray ruborizado.

A lo que el mago se refería era a que no les daba igual, porque querían estar en el mismo equipo.

-A Juvia le basta con estar con Gray.- contestó ella, poniéndose roja también.- Aunque también Gajeel-kun podría unirse.

A Gray no le terminó de sentar bien ese último comentario. Sabía de sobra que su relación era de amistad, pero no podía evitar molestarse, y más cuando recordaba cómo le había acusado el dragón de hierro cuando Juvia se marchó.

-Supongo que Gajeel estaría bien…- dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Juvia conocía a Gray, y sabía qué pensaba.

-Juvia y Gajeel-kun son buenos amigos y siempre se protegen de los otros. Juvia ayudó a Gajeel-kun a entrar a Fairy Tail, y Gajeel-kun ayuda a Juvia en muchas misiones.

-Ya lo sé, pero se exaltó muchísimo cuando te marchaste. Espero que no siga molesto conmigo.

Juvia solo sonrió ante la preocupación de Gray.

-Todo está bien.- le dijo besándole la mejilla suavemente.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a una pequeña explanada donde estaban todos sus compañeros aspirantes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Gray.

-Hemos decidido reunirnos todos para formar los equipos de una forma organizada y justa, ¿os parece bien?- dijo Lucy a los recién llegados.

Gray y Juvia asintieron.

-Muy bien, pues casualmente ya lo teníamos casi todo pensado. Como al resto no le importaba, hemos decidido que mantendremos nuestro equipo.- dijo Natsu sonriente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Gray sin apretando la mano de Juvia.

-Te habíamos incluido en el nuestro, Gray. Tú, Natsu, Wendy y yo.- dijo Lucy algo preocupada por la reacción de Gray.- Así que el otro equipo sería el de Cana, Elfman, Gajeel y Juvia. ¿Está bien?

-¡Pues claro que no está bien!

-Gray, no te preocupes…- intentó calmarlo Juvia.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, maldita sea!?- y ahora se dirigió a Natsu- Deberíais haber esperado a que todos estuviésemos aquí…

-No es para que te pongas así, Gray.- dijo Natsu molesto.- Volvamos a organizarnos.

-Tú eliges un equipo y yo elegiré otro.- le retó Gray.

Natsu aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Empieza cuando quieras- dijo Gray.

-Lucy.- resolvió Natsu muy decidido.

-Juvia.- dijo Gray entonces.

-Nosotros a Wendy.

-Yo elijo a Gajeel.- dijo Gray para sorpresa de todos. Juvia sonrió.

-Nosotros nos quedamos con Elfman.- terminó Natsu.

-Y nosotros con Cana.- concluyó Gray.

Ya estaban ambos equipos formados, con unas combinaciones que no se verían un día normal en el gremio ni mucho menos.

El maestro no tardó en aparecer.

-Parece que ya estáis listos, ¿no es así?- dijo.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, y no dijeron nada para que siguiera hablando.

-La siguiente prueba es un desafío de desgaste físico. En breve se os llevará a cada equipo a ambos extremos de la isla, e indicaré el punto al que debéis ir rápidamente. Allí habrá comida y bebida, así que si un equipo se retrasa mucho puede que ya no quede nada…

Nadie tenía pensado hacerles esa jugada a sus rivales, por muy tarde que llegasen. Aun así, ambos querían ganar.

-El caso es que necesitaréis recuperar la energía que empleéis en esta carrera ya que una vez reunidos los dos equipos nuevamente, se iniciará una batalla. Un equipo contra el otro, cuatro contra cuatro.

La mayoría sintió curiosidad por eso, ya que no era muy común luchar junto a tantos compañeros a la vez de esa manera.

-¿¡Oiga Maestro, y cuándo nos devolverás la ropa!?- gritó Lucy.

A Juvia entonces le vino a la mente todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Que se sentía incómoda por las lácrimas estando casi desnuda, y luego Gray se acercó a ella y perdieron un poco el control antes de que se desactivaran.

-¡A eso iba, tranquilos! Aquí tenéis vuestra ropa.- dijo señalando un montón de ropa cerca de donde estaba él.

Todos se acercaron a recoger sus cosas y empezaron a vestirse aliviados.

Juvia se sintió mucho mejor con su vestido negro, que le cubría casi el cuerpo por completo, a excepción de un muslo, donde lucía orgullosa su marca del gremio de color azul brillante.

-¿Va todo bien?- se acercó Gajeel mientras Juvia se calzaba sus botas.

-Sí, Gajeel-kun.- dijo ella contenta.- ¿Cómo ha pasado el primer día?

-Relativamente bien, me encontré con Erza y tuve que luchar contra ella….- dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Juvia escuchó que Gajeel-kun tuvo que luchar también…

-Sí. Fue una batalla reñida, pero estaba claro que ella se estaba conteniendo. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Juvia se encontró con Mira-san y bueno…- dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Ganaste con la ayuda de Gray, verdad?- adivinó Gajeel.

-No del todo. Gray sorprendió a Juvia, y también a Mira-san, pero…- dijo ella.

-Yo no hice nada, apenas unas paredes.- intervino Gray, que se acercó a ellos una vez vestido.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pero Juvia lo cortó.

-Gajeel-kun…- susurró ella, dándole un codazo.

Gajeel lo entendió.

-Oye Gray, siento haberme puesto así contigo y todo eso…- dijo él mirando con el cejo fruncido.

-¡¿Y todo eso?!- exclamó Juvia.- ¡Discúlpate como es debido!

-Ya lo he hecho, no empieces con tus tonterías, idiota.- replicó Gajeel, alejándose.

Gray solo pudo reír ante esto.

-Está bien. Yo también tendría que haberme disculpado, después de todo por mi culpa tú te fuiste.

-Eso ya es historia.- dijo ella restándole importancia mientras rodeaba a Gray con sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

Gray le dio un beso en la frente, y mantuvo ahí los labios durante un rato, sin reparar en que el resto todavía seguía ahí, mirando disimuladamente y otros no tanto, pero se alegraron tanto por ellos que poco más importó.


	12. Gray, Juvia y el agua

La prueba empezó a la señal del maestro, y mágicamente los dos equipos se teletrasportaron a cada extremo de la isla, pero antes de eso el maestro advirtió que no se lo tomaran muy a pecho, ya que al ser una prueba de desgaste, si se juntaba el cansancio con el hambre podía dar un resultado negativo, así que les "ordenó" parar cuando empezara a hacerse de noche.

Juvia sabía que era una competición, y quería ganar, pero esa prueba le recordó más a un paseo por el campo que otra cosa, y se permitió disfrutarlo. Además que su compañía era perfecta; estaba con Cana, que se llevaba muy bien con ella, con su mejor amigo Gajeel y con Gray. Su Gray.

-Ahora que lo piensa…- dijo Cana.- Gray y Gajeel, ¿vosotros estuvisteis en Edolas, verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo Gajeel.

-Contadnos a Juvia y a mí qué pasaba por allí. ¡Nos distéis muy pocos detalles!

Gajeel miró a Gray de reojo. Él no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar.

-Bueno… El Natsu de allá era un cobarde, pero se manejaba bien con los transportes. Lucy era aterradora… Mmm…- explicaba Gray.- No sé, tampoco hay mucho que contar.

Juvia sabía que la contraparte de Gray estaba enamorada de la Juvia de Edolas porque Happy se lo contó nada más llegar.

-El Gray de allá llevaba capas y capas de ropa, y estaba loco por Juvia, aunque ella lo rechazaba constantemente.- intervino Gajeel para disgusto de Gray, que se avergonzó.

-Vaya vaya, Juvia, ¿te gustaría ir a Edolas?- preguntó Cana.

-En un principio Juvia quiso ir…- admitió ella.

-¿Y ahora te irías?- quiso saber Gray en voz baja.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro que no, al poco tiempo Juvia lo pensó y se le olvidó el tema. Además, ahora ya…

-¡Como ya tienes a este Gray conquistado, el otro no te hace falta!- exclamó Cana eufórica.

Gray y Juvia se pusieron rojos e incómodos.

-A Juvia no le hubiera gustado verse allí.- dijo Gajeel.- Aquella Juvia no tiene nada que ver contigo.- se refería a su mal carácter y a su manera de vestir.

Dejaron la conversación por el momento y se concentraron en no desperdiciar fuerzas hablando, pero Cana volvió a romper el silencio.

-Estoy exhausta, ¿podemos para a descansar?

-Si no bebieras tanto alcohol no estarías en tan baja forma.- le reprendió Gajeel.

Ambos empezaron a discutir sobre el tema.

-¿Tú estás cansada?- le preguntó Gray a Juvia tímidamente y en voz baja.

Ella estaba un poco cansaba y respiraba con dificultad, pero podía aguantar bastante más tiempo.

-Juvia está bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que Gray mostrara preocupación por ella.

-Pues pareces muy cansada…- replicó él.- Deja que te suba en mi espalda, puedo cargarte.

Juvia volvió a enrojecer. En otras circunstancias se habría tirado encima de él sin preguntarlo siquiera, pero ahora… Ahora que podía hacerlo iba a negarse.

-Juvia puede caminar por ella misma, no hace falta que… ¡Ahhh!

Gray ignoró a Juvia y la cargó en brazos mientras ella pataleaba.

-Agárrate o te vas a caer.- dijo solo Gray, y ella se colocó bien en su espalda finalmente, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Gray.

Ella solo quería ser cortés, pero en realidad quería eso, así que se sintió muy feliz.

Por detrás de ellos iban Gajeel y Cana, que ya habían dejado de discutir.

-Oye, podrías ser un caballero y…- dijo ella.

-Ni lo sueñes, esto es una competición y no pienso favorecer a nadie.- cortó él.

-Seguro que a Levy la hubieras cargado.- protestó Cana.

Gajeel gruñó algo y apretó el paso, dejándola atrás.

-Date prisa, maldita sea.- dijo alejándose.

Llegó la noche y Gray y su grupo se pararon en una llanura replete de hierba.

-¡Recuerdo que por aquí cerca hay una pequeña cascada y un lago! Podríamos ir a relajarnos allí.- dijo Cana.

El resto del grupo accedió para satisfacer a Cana, pero pensándolo bien les pareció una buena forma de cerrar el día.

Llegaron al lago tras unos minutos, estaba realmente cerca, y Cana se desnudó completamente y saltó al agua.

Gajeel y Gray también se desnudaron con facilidad, y se metieron en el lago. No dejaba de parecer unos baños mixtos, y estando entre cercanos no les molestaba desnudarse.

-Juvia, ¿a qué esperas? ¡No me dejes sola con estos dos!- gritaba Cana.

-Creo que Juvia se bañará después…- dijo ella escondida detrás de un árbol.

-¿Entonces le digo a Gray que te lleve a la espalda otra vez?

-¡Oye!- se alteró Gray.

Juvia odiaba llamar la atención, pero no podía sentirse bien sin ropa, y era incapaz de ir al agua.

-¡Juvia, que vamos a por ti!- dijo Cana.

Entonces Juvia se apresuró y se le ocurrió transformarse en agua a medias, es decir, que de hombros hacia abajo se volvió en líquido y salió impulsada hasta el lago.

Una vez dentro del agua desapareció. Se había transformado por completo, y Gray parecía triste. Se sentía mal por no poder disfrutar con ella esos momentos especiales. No siempre tenían la oportunidad de estar así…

Juvia entendió lo que sentía Gray con solo mirarle, así que hizo un esfuerzo y volvió a su estado natural, pero lo hizo a escasos milímetros de Gray, abrazándolo.

Él también la abrazó instintivamente. No era la primera vez que sus cuerpos desnudos entraban en contacto, y Juvia rompió la barrera de la timidez y se pegó completamente a él.

-No suelte a Juvia…- le dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza encima del hombro de Gray.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, las caderas de Juvia…

-Cállate ya, maldición. Eres perfecta tal y como eres, así que deja de decir tonterías.- empezó a enfadarse Gray.

Saltaba a la vista que Juvia tenía unas acentuadas caderas, pero ello no la hacía menos atractiva que el resto.

Ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente, sin dejar de aferrarse a Gray.

Cana y Gajeel decidieron salir del agua y dejarles solos, ya que estaban hablando de temas personales y dejarles intimidad sería lo mejor, así que finalmente se quedaron Gray, Juvia y el agua.


	13. En las profundidades

-Si no estás cómoda puedes decirlo…- dijo Gray algo avergonzado.

Los pechos de Juvia estaban apretados contra Gray, y no solo eso, sino todo su cuerpo. Ella escondía su rostro en el hombro del mago, también roja.

-Oye Juvia, responde.

-Juvia… Juvia está bien.- respondió ella.- ¿Y usted?

Ella no lo preguntó con segundas, pero era evidente que el miembro de Gray había aumentado de tamaño cuando entraron en contacto, lo que hizo que él apenas pudiese responder.

-Esto… hmmm… ah.

-Está bien.- le consoló ella acariciándole el pelo desde la nuca.

Gray se relajó y dejó la incomodidad a un lado, aunque seguía teniendo algo de vergüenza.

-Pa…Parece que Gajeel y Cana se han ido.- dijo él.

-Hace ya un rato que no están.- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… ¿y qué te está pareciendo el examen hasta el momento?

-Juvia cree que el de hace 7 años era más difícil…

-Ya veo, claro, te tocó enfrentarte a Erza. Cualquiera hubiera acabado igual que tú.

-Erza-san es realmente fuerte, ¿verdad?

-Es un monstruo.- dijo él sintiendo un escalofrío.- Nunca la he visto perder.

Ante esto, Juvia sintió algo de pena.

-Juvia nunca será así. Juvia siempre pierde en las batallas importantes…

-No digas eso.- le respondió con calma.- Ganaste a Mirajane, a Chelia y Lyon, contra el tipo ese raro en la Torre del cielo…

-¿Y cuántas veces ha perdido Juvia? Juvia no pudo vencer a Meredy, ni a Lucy-san ni a Minerva en la batalla naval, ni contra Fried-san cuando se volvieron en contra del gremio, ni contra… usted. Además, Juvia nunca puede ganar sin recibir ayuda…

-No estás siendo justa, Juvia.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo creo que no estás hecha para la batalla, y aun así eres muy fuerte. En ti no hay un lugar para herir a los demás. Solo para quererles.

-¡Pero así Juvia no puede proteger nada! Juvia necesita ser fuerte para proteger aquello que ama.

-¿Crees que esa gente a la que amas necesita protección?- preguntó Gray de repente.

Juvia no sabía si sentirse ofendida o decepcionada.

-Oye Juvia, ¿quiénes son esas personas?- siguió diciendo Gray.

-¡Usted! ¡Juvia solo quiere proteger a Gray, sin importar qué!

¿Era la primera vez que Juvia decía que amaba a Gray? No, no lo era, pero esta vez no fue como la primera vez.

-A mí me basta con que estés cerca. No quiero que seas fuerte para protegerme, yo solo necesito de tu ayuda, y tú de la mía. No es tan malo, ¿no crees?- la consoló Gray.

-Pero Juvia no puede estar siempre cerca de usted.

-¿Quién dice que no?

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Inconscientemente se estaban diciendo lo que se hallaba dentro de sus corazones, y no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué… acaba de decir?- dijo Juvia.

-Creo… creo que algo sobre no separarnos, tenerte siempre cerca…- admitió él poco a poco, asumiendo sus palabras.

Juvia no pudo resistirse más y tuvo la necesidad de besar apasionadamente a Gray mientras cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Gray la agarró por las caderas y la mantuvo en esa posición, acariciándola y correspondiendo al beso con ganas.

Mientras jadeaba, Gray apretó más a Juvia contra él, y entonces separó un instante sus labios.

-¿Te apetece?- dijo, cogiendo aire.

-Hmm.- asintió ella.

Ahora Juvia condujo a Gray hasta el centro del lago con facilidad. Apenas faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que el agua les cubriera por completo, pero no les importó.

Gray penetró a Juvia con fuerza, y para contenerse, Juvia mordió la oreja de él. Después de eso ambos se movieron rítmicamente, acompañados por unas caricias que electrizaban por donde pasaban. Juvia se recreó con el trasero de Gray; lo cogía con las manos abiertas y lo apretaba contra ella. Gray, por su parte, tenía una mano a escasos milímetros de sus sexos, acariciando el de Juvia exteriormente y con su otra mano apretaba un pecho de ella.

A pesar de la excitación que sentían y de la manera en cómo se estimulaban, no llegaron al clímax al instante, supieron cómo alargarlo.

Pero hubo un momento en el que ya no aguantaron más.

-Gray-sama, Juvia va a…

-Hmm, yo también…

Y antes de correrse se fundieron en un profundo beso para calmar sus ganas de gritar, y así estuvieron hasta que ambos pudiesen recomponerse.

Sin previo aviso, Juvia cogió a Gray de las manos y lo condujo hasta la profundidad del lago, donde el agua les cubría por completo, y allí estuvieron contemplándose. Una sonrisa de Gray hizo que se le escaparan unas burbujas. Juvia también se rió y le besó, pasándole su aire.

-Te quiero- dijo ella con claridad a pesar de estar bajo el agua.

Gray también quiso hablar, pero no se le entendió palabra, así que se limitó a abrazarla.

Estuvieron un rato jugando sumergidos. Juvia se trasformaba en agua y chocaba contra Gray por sorpresa, o le besaba repentinamente.

Luego salieron del lago, cogidos de la mano, pero ahí Juvia volvió a sentirse incómoda, ya que estaba completamente expuesta e iba desnuda. Gray notó esto.

-Juvia, métete en el agua y espera a que vuelva.- dijo Gray, y se fue rápidamente.

Juvia obedeció, y al poco tiempo volvía Gray, medio vestido ya, y traía su vestido. Lo agarró y lo extendió, apartando la vista de Juvia para que pudiese salir del lago con tranquilidad.

-Gracias.- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Salió rápidamente y se vistió. Cuando terminó sorprendió a Gray lanzándose sobre él, pasando sus manos por el cuello.

-Vayamos a descansar.- dijo ella.

-¡Sí, señora!- bromeó Gray, y Juvia le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Llegaron tras unos minutos hasta una hoguera que había preparado Gajeel, que estaba allí junto a Cana, viéndolos aparecer.

Juvia se bajó de la espalda de Gray y se dirigió hacia la hoguera.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ya.- dijo Gajeel.- Todos.

-Tienes razón, el examen sigue mañana.- dijo Gray.

-¿Y cuando lleguemos al punto acordado tendremos que hacer otra prueba?- se quejó Cana.

-El maestro dijo que lucharíamos un equipo contra otro…- le contestó Juvia.

-No es que la batalla me preocupe demasiado, si luchamos como es debido ganaremos.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Juvia.

-¡Juvia luchará para ganar, Gajeel-kun!- se quejó ella.

-¿Deberíamos pensar en una estrategia?- propuso Cana.

-Juvia se encargará de su rival en el amor…- susurró Juvia con aire siniestro.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- resopló Gray.- Lo más lógico sería que te ocupases de Natsu.

-¿De Natsu-san? Él es muy fuerte, Juvia no…

-Oh, venga Juvia, ¿cómo no lo habías pensado antes? Su magia de fuego no tiene nada que hacer contra ti, literalmente.- dijo Cana entusiasmada.

-Aun así…- decía Juvia algo insegura.

Gajeel, viendo que su amiga se sentía incómoda habló.

-De eso nada. De salamandra me encargaré yo, Juvia tendrá que buscarse a otro oponente.

-De todas formas, yo no lo pensaría tanto. Quién sabe cómo transcurren los hechos mañana…- dijo Gray.

-¡Pero lo que sí es seguro es que vosotros dos, parejita, debéis luchar codo con codo, y llevarnos a la victoria!- dijo Cana alzando sus brazos con entusiasmo.

Gray y Juvia solo rieron ante esto y se miraron. Puede que fuese el momento de empezar a estar juntos verdaderamente, en todo momento.


	14. Un gran equipo

-¡Rápido, corred!- decía Gray alterado.

Él y su equipo se habían quedado dormidos. Él sabía que no sería el primero en despertarse, porque Juvia y él estuvieron retozando juntos una vez acostados, pero confiaba en que Gajeel y Cana se despertaran antes. El caso es que no fue así, por lo que en ese momento corrían hasta quedar exhaustos.

Juvia iba agarrada a la mano de Gray, que no la había soltado en todo momento, pero también estaba falta de aire, aunque sus deseos por ganar eran mayores que su cansancio, así que hizo un sobreesfuerzo.

Pasaron los minutos, no demasiados, y el equipo de Gray alcanzó el lugar acordado, y sorprendentemente allí estaban las mesas con comida y bebida intactas.

-¿Somos los primeros?- se dijo Cana.

Pero entonces aparecieron Natsu y el resto.

-Os hemos estado esperando.- sonrió Lucy.

-¿Sois idiotas? Esto es una competición, maldita sea…- gruñó Gajeel.

-Oye estúpido, si no quieres comer allá tú, pero decidimos esperaros y comer todos juntos.- dijo Natsu.

Gray iba a adoptar la postura de Gajeel y renunciar a la comida para todo su equipo, pero antes de ello miró a Juvia.

Ella todavía estaba cogiendo aire, arrodillada en el suelo y mirando al equipo contrario con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Natsu… Y todos, gracias. Comeremos con mucho gusto.- dijo finalmente Gray, tragándose su orgullo.

Todos se alegraron de que se unieran al festín.

-Venga Juvia, ven a comer.- dijo Lucy acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano.

Todos disfrutaron entre risas y gritos de la comida: les sabía a gloria, en verdad nadie se merecía no probarla después de tanto esfuerzo, aunque Gajeel se había negado a probar bocado y reposaba de espalda al resto.

-Juvia va a traerle algo de comida a Gajeel-kun.- le dijo ella a Gray, que estaba a su lado.

Él solo asintió y observó cómo ella llenaba una bandeja con varios alimentos cuidadosamente, sin poder evitar sentir envidia. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con la amistad de los ex-Phantom, pero lo soportaba. Después de todo se habían tenido solo el uno al otro durante mucho.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- saludó la maga.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- repuso él.

Juvia se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado, y apoyó la bandeja en sus piernas. Entonces cogió una manzana y la sostuvo en alto.

-¿La quieres tú?

-He dicho que no quiero comer.

-De momento estamos trabajando en equipo, y si Juvia pierde por culpa de Gajeel-kun nunca se lo perdonará… Así que a comer.- finalizó ella metiéndole la manzana en la boca a la fuerza.

Él tosió y se quejó, pero terminó comiendo. Juvia no se levantó de su lado hasta que se terminó todo lo que había en la bandeja.

-Deberías irte con el stripper.- dijo él mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Antes de eso, Juvia quería agradecerle lo de anoche…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lo de la estrategia esa?- se sorprendió él.

Juvia asintió.

-No lo hice por ti, idiota. No quiero perder la oportunidad de demostrarle a Natsu que soy más fuerte que él.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Juvia, apoyándose en su hombro para levantarse. Y se marchó con el resto.

-Parece que ya estáis todos aquí y en condiciones.- era el maestro, que acababa de llegar a dar comienzo a la siguiente prueba.- Ahora vamos a seguir, así que preparaos. Como ya dije es una batalla entre equipos, y "todo" está permitido. No olvidéis que sois amigos y todo eso, así que controlaros.

Todos asintieron y tomaron posiciones. Al final no iban a seguir estrategia alguna, casi era lo mejor: dejarse llevar.

Wendy empezó lanzando un encantamiento para mejorar la condición de sus aliados, todo apuntaba a que actuaría como apoyo de momento. Elfman por su parte se transformó en la bestia, una de sus formas más poderosa, y esperó a que el resto le dieran paso.

-¡Loki!- invocó Lucy.

Iba a empezar con su espíritu estrella, pero no contenta con ello, también llamó a Tauro.

-Lo siento Gray, esta vez ya no somos aliados, como la última vez.- dijo Loki a modo de saludo.

Gray sonrió solamente.

-¡Vamos allá!- gritó Natsu.-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

Y tras el fuego, le siguieron los espíritus de Lucy y Elfman, dispuestos a empezar fuerte con un ataque directísimo.

-¡Water nebula!- gritó Juvia interponiéndose entre el ataque enemigo y su equipo, y cuando apagó por completo las llamas de Natsu, Gray colocó un escudo de hielo delante de ella para que los ataques del resto no le dieron.

Cana y Gajeel bordearon el escudo por ambos lados y atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, hiriendo en mayor parte a los espíritus estelares y también a Elfman.

Wendy entonces se unió a la batalla y lanzó su rugido, que impactó contra Gajeel.

Él pudo detener más o menos el impacto, pero era fuerte después de todo.

Mientras tanto Juvia lidiaba con Elfman y los espíritus, ya que debido a su cuerpo era intocable para ellos.

-¡Lucy, saca a otro espíritu, estos no pueden hacerle nada!- gritó Natsu.

Loki y Tauro regresaron, y Lucy invocó a Gemini. Le hubiese gustado sacar a Acuario, aunque ya sabía que tampoco podría hacer nada contra la maga de agua.

Gemini se transformó en la misma Lucy, lo que apuntaba a que iban a utilizar Urano Metoria.

-No te dejaré, Lucy.- dijo Gray, que creó unas lanzas de hielo que fueron directas a ella, por lo que Gemini tuvo que interponerse para que su dueña no saliese herida. Y entonces se desvaneció.

La maga de espíritus estelares empezaba a notar su falta de poder mágico, y pensó a quién invocar ahora.

-¡Suficiente, Lucy!- gritó Cana lanzándole unas cartas.

Lucy estaba fuera de combate.

La batalla siguió encarnizadamente. Natsu y Gray luchaban entre ellos, Cana se ocupaba de Wendy y Gajeel de Elfman.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora Juvia?- dijo la maga dándose cuenta de que estaba desocupada.

Su primer impulso fue el de ayudar a Gray contra Natsu, así que se acercó a él.

-¡No vengas, Juvia! Puedo yo solo…- dijo el mago de hielo viéndola venir.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- concluyó él, volviendo a la batalla.

Observó que Cana tenía dificultades contra Wendy, así que la ayudó a ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que los ataques de la pequeña dragon slayer podían herirla.

Tras unos instantes, Juvia la encerró en su wáter lock, dejándola fuera de la batalla también.

Gajeel iba bien contra Elfman, pero Gray… Así que decidió ignorar sus palabras y se concentró. Entonces recordó que él había intervenido en su combate contra Mirajane, así que no podía culparla.

Posó sus manos en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

-¡Water Geiser!- exclamó.

Esto golpeó a Natsu de lleno, y tras su sorpresa Gray le dio el ataque final, derrotándole.

Por su parte, Elfman también perdió.

-El equipo ganador es el de Gray, Gajeel, Juvia y Cana, felicidades.

Cuando los derrotados se recompusieron, fueron a estrecharle la mano a los ganadores.

-Ha sido increíble…-solo pudo decir Natsu. ¿Y ese último ataque de Juvia?- dijo sorprendido mirándola.

-Juvia tomó la idea de Gray-sama y…

-Has estado genial, Juvia.- reconoció Gray, posando su mano sobre su cabeza.- Gracias.

La batalla terminó entre risas y halagos, pero no todo había terminado. Todavía quedaban cuatro aspirantes, y lo que iba a seguir no sería nada fácil.


	15. Para llegar a su límite

Tras el combate todos los magos, vencedores y vencidos, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo.

-Siento no haber sido muy útil en la batalla…- se disculpaba Wendy.

-Yo también he resultado bastante torpe.- añadía Lucy.

-No digáis eso, chicas.- dijo Natsu.-Yo no soporto perder, pero ellos han estado estupendos.- confesó Natsu.

Gray y su equipo escuchaban perfectamente lo que decían, pero no sabían qué decir. Se sentían algo incómodos.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho es cubrirnos las espaldas…- dijo Gray, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El resto dio por válida esa excusa y cambiaron de tema.

-Juvia se pregunta en qué consistirá la próxima prueba…

-Solo quedamos cuatro…- comentó Cana algo nerviosa.

-De todas formas ya está anocheciendo, así que seguramente lo sepamos mañana…- dedujo Gray.

Entonces aparecieron Laxus, Erza y Mira, uniéndose al círculo.

-Gray tiene razón- saludó Erza.- El examen sigue mañana, ahora debéis descansar.

-Oye Erza, ¿dónde habéis estado?- dijo Natsu.

-Hemos estado hablando con el maestro sobre cómo encaminar la última prueba del examen…- respondió ella.

-Espero que no tengáis nada que ver…- deseó Lucy.

-No, no, nosotros no intervendremos.- la tranquilizó Mira.- Pero a día de hoy el maestro teme que lo que tenía pensado sea demasiado… Complicado.

-¿A qué te refieres con complicado, hermana?- dijo Elfman.

Mira miró al suelo pensativa, pues no quería revelar demasiada información. En su lugar habló Laxus.

-Los cuatro aspirantes que quedan. Ese es el problema.- dijo él.

-¡¿Cómo que somos un problema?!- gruñó Gajeel.

-Al tratarse de vosotros en especial, puede haber contradicciones y el examen puede que no se lleve a cabo como se espera.- finalizó Laxus, hablando tranquilamente.

Todos pensaron sobre ello, pero la información de Laxus era más reveladora de lo que él esperaba.

¿Iban Gray y Juvia a competir hasta el límite por ganar el título de clase S? Incluso Gajeel tenía una fuerte relación con ella. Así que el maestro y los demás magos de clase S pensaron que eso podía ser un problema a la hora de ver el auténtico potencial de los participantes. De momento el maestro se encontraba pensando sobre ello.

-Bueno, sea como sea ya lo veremos mañana.- dijo Natsu, queriendo quitarle tensión al tema.

-Tienes razón…- susurró Gray, mirando a Juvia, que parecía preocupada.- ¿Juvia?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Juvia está asustada por el examen…

Gray acarició su mano.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya te he dicho que te ayudaré.

-¡Gray-sama…!- exclamó ella.

-Solo Gray.- rectificó él.

-Gray, usted es un aspirante, igual que Juvia. No puede ayudarme.- se quejaba Juvia.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas.

Pero Gray tenía toda la intención de hacer que Juvia ganase el examen. Si conseguía su objetivo, se aseguraría de que Juvia no volviese a tener otro impulso de marcharse por no ser la suficientemente fuerte. Por el contrario, si conseguía promocionar, ella se sentiría con la obligación de quedarse a su lado para protegerle. Después de todo es lo que ella quería: ser fuerte para proteger a los que ama.

"Puede que esté siendo egoísta"- pensaba Gray constantemente.

La gente encendió una hoguera en medio del círculo y después de charlar y reír, como de costumbre, empezaron a acostarse allí mismo, en el suelo y rodeados de sus amigos.

Era una noche fría, todas lo eran en aquella isla, y el fuego no les proporcionaba bastante calor a algunos.

Natsu abrazó a Lucy para mantenerla caliente. Ella lo agradeció abrazándole también, aunque él no tuviese frío. Ambos estaban sonrojados y les costaba mirarse a los ojos, pero aun así lo hacían.

Cana y Wendy también dormían abrazadas, y los hermanos Strauss, a falta de Lissana, también se pusieron juntos. Erza, Laxus y Gajeel no necesitaban el calor de nadie, como era de esperar, pero no se separaron del círculo.

Esa noche, Juvia abrazó a Gray con naturalidad, y él la rodeó con sus brazos al instante y la acercó a su cuerpo. A pesar de ser una noche helada, Gray iba sin camisa, como de costumbre, pero no mostraba signo alguno de frío. Juvia seguía con sus dedos los músculos de Gray, acariciándolos a su paso.

Gray por su parte deslizó su mano a la abertura del vestido de Juvia, justo por donde tenía el símbolo del gremio. La acarició y subió la mano un poco más arriba.

-Gray…- decía ella entre suspiros.-Pare, por favor.

Él sabía que no era el momento para ponerse tan cariñoso, así que dejó la mano quieta, aunque no dejó de acariciarla.

Y se besaron. Se besaron acercándose lentamente, rozando sus labios como si fuera la primera vez que se mostraban su amor. Pronto sus lenguas chocaron y jugaron animadamente, sin que cesaran las caricias. Al rato se detuvieron, todavía con las narices pegadas y cogiendo aire profundamente.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo cuando volvamos a casa?- preguntó Gray en voz baja, casi susurrando.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Qué será de nosotros? Quiero decir…

Gray quería hablar de planes de futuro, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin ser demasiado explícito.

-A Juvia no le hace gracia hablar del futuro.- dijo ella de repente.

Gray no esperaba eso- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Juvia no quiere hacerse ilusiones. Pueden pasar miles de cosas…- empezó a decir ella, pero vio que Gray puso cara de preocupación.- Pero ya que lo pregunta… A Juvia le encantaría vivir con usted, donde fuese, ir a sitios divertidos juntos…

-Dices que no te gusta hablar de futuro pero parece que le has dado muchas vueltas…- notó Gray.- Pero creo que tienes razón, Juvia. Cuando volvamos haremos lo que nos apetezca.

-¿Pero a usted le gustaría…?

-Claro que me gustaría vivir contigo.- confesó.- Me haría muy feliz.

Juvia se puso muy contenta y apretó con toda su fuerza a Gray contra ella. Eso fue lo último que se dijeron antes de rendirse al sueño.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas el sol acababa de salir, el maestro despertó a todo el mundo con prisa.

-Gray y Cana, id con Mirajane. Juvia y Gajeel con Laxus. Rápido.- decía con prisa, sin dejarles apenas darse los buenos días.

-Gray…- dijo Juvia, alargando su brazo.

-¡Ve con todo, pase lo que pase!- le pudo responder él antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado por Mira, y Juvia por Laxus.

Ahora el maestro se dirigió al resto, los que no participaban ya.

-Vosotros podéis ir a ver a quien queráis, pero no interrumpáis nada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Lucy, con cara de sueño todavía.

-Gray va a enfrentarse a Cana, y Gajeel a Juvia. Necesitamos reducir a los aspirantes todavía más.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Otra pelea?- exclamó Wendy.

-Así es. Y para evitar cualquier condicionante lucharán por separado, sin saber el resultado del resto. Empezarán Cana y Gray, mientras Laxus retiene a Juvia y Gajeel.

-No es justo maestro, Juvia seguro que quiere ir con Gray…- se compadeció Lucy.

-Créeme cuando te digo que por su culpa he tenido muchos dolores de cabeza. ¿Te imaginas qué podría pasar si ambos…?- hizo una pausa.- Da igual, como sea, ya se verá. Vamos.

Los magos le siguieron y se dispusieron a ver la primera batalla del día, entre dos amigos de la infancia como eran Gray y Cana.


	16. Intocable

Las normas eran las mismas, una batalla limpia sin límite de tiempo, y el primero que quedaba incapacitado para luchar se retiraría del examen.

-Aunque ya no tenga un motivo de peso, no pienso rendirme, Gray.- dijo Cana.

Ella se refería a que ya había confesado a Gildarts quién era realmente, cosa que se propuso con anterioridad si conseguía llegar a promocionar. Aun así, Cana era consciente que no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que se requiere para ser un mago de clase S, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos no iba a rendirse.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero yo no pienso perder.- dijo Gray a su vez.

Si todo continuaba así, seguramente su próxima batalla sería contra el Juvia o Gajeel, dependiendo quién de los dos ganase. No es que no confiara en la fuerza de Juvia, pero si se diera el caso en que ganase ella, quería asegurarse que la última victoria fuera también suya. Si Cana ganaba no podía garantizar eso, así que ese era su motivación.

La lucha entre Gray y Cana empezó, pero no muy lejos había alguien que no sabía qué ocurría.

-Oye Gajeel-kun, ¿qué crees que tendremos que hacer?- preguntó Juvia con miedo.

El maestro no les había dicho para qué les habían separado, por lo menos a los aspirantes, pero era casi evidente para Gajeel.

-Quién sabe.- dijo Gajeel sin darle importancia.- ¿Crees que podrás hacer frente a la próxima prueba?

-Juvia no sabe de qué se trata, pero sí. Juvia tiene que ganar.- respondió con seguridad.

-Bueno, para eso te marchaste, qué menos… Porque tu aislamiento te sirvió de algo, ¿no?- preguntó Gajeel.

Juvia no había invertido mucho tiempo en pensar en esos meses de entrenamiento, más que nada porque se sentía culpable. Todavía se acordaba de James, y también de su hermana Era, pero especialmente de él.

Y ahora se sentía peor aun. Ella sabía que no amaba a James, sino a Gray, pero él la hizo sentir de una forma especial cuando nadie más lo hizo… Por otra parte, actualmente mantenía una relación con el mago de hielo y pensaba en otro chico.

Juvia empezó a coger aire rápidamente, y Gajeel se alarmó.

-¡Oye oye! ¿Qué pasa?

-Juvia… Juvia es una mala persona.- dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Gajeel resopló e intentó que dejara de llorar. Juvia al final optó por desahogarse con su amigo y contarle qué le preocupaba.

-Un chico se enamoró de Juvia durante ese tiempo, pero Juvia le dijo que no quería amar a nadie… James-san se marchó y no volvió, y Juvia sintió que le rompió el corazón.- se llevó las manos a la boca.- Y si se entera que ahora Gray y Juvia están…

-Reza para que las lácrimas de visión no le hayan enseñado nada comprometedor.- anotó Gajeel.

-Las… lácrimas.- se sorprendió Juvia.

Se había olvidado completamente que la estaban viendo desde todas partes del reino.

-Si James-san me está viendo en este momento Juvia no… Juvia…

Pero lloró con más intensidad.

-Juvia, es inútil pensar en eso ahora. Si en verdad te sientes mal, búscale cuando volvamos a casa y habla con él.- la aconsejó Gajeel.

-Pero Gray se sentirá mal…

-¿Él no sabe esto?- dijo Gajeel sorprendido.

Juvia negó y se puso más nerviosa todavía.

-¿Sabes qué haría yo?- dijo Gajeel acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.- Antes que nada calmarme.

Juvia se esforzó por retener las lágrimas y escuchar lo que le decía él.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre sentimientos y cosas de esas, pero sé que se tiene que tener confianza con lo que uno hace. Es muy fácil decir hoy algo y hacer justo lo contrario mañana, l futuro no está escrito, ¿o quién iba a decirnos que nos uniríamos a Fairy Tail tras destruir su gremio?

Juvia sonrió al recordar eso. Eran unos buenos recuerdos, aunque hubo gente que sufrió, ella lo recordaba con cariño. El primer contacto con los que serían sus amigos…

-Así que lo que tienes que hacer es afrontar los hechos y no dejar dudas.- concluyó Gajeel.

Juvia se sentía mejor y abrazó a su amigo por sorpresa.

-¡Oye, quítate de encima!

-¡Gracias, Gajeel-kun!- dijo retirándose.- Juvia lo afrontará.

Sonó una señal acústica, anunciando el fin de la batalla que se estaba dando. El ganador fue Gray, que venció sin herir innecesariamente a Cana. Pronto todos los espectadores, el maestro y Gray acudieron donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel, esperando noticias. El maestro tomó la palabra, sin decirles nada del resultado del combate anterior.

-Gajeel, Juvia… Prepararos porque tenéis que combatir entre vosotros.- dijo solamente.

-Los sabía…- dijo Gajeel por lo bajo.

-Maestro… Juvia no…- empezó a decir Juvia.- ¡Juvia no puede luchar contra Gajeel-kun!

-Si te rindes el vencedor será…- empezó a comunicar el maestro.

-No se rinde.- cortó Gajeel con furia.- Juvia no va a rendirse y va a afrontar lo que se le ponga por delante.

Gray miró a Juvia desde cierta distancia, como espectador pero muy nervioso.

Juvia también le miró, y los remordimientos le vinieron de repente. Tenía que contarle qué le pasó, pero de una forma adecuada.

-¿Qué harás, Juvia?- le preguntó el maestro.

-Juvia luchará.- aceptó finalmente, y todos la animaron.

Nadie estaba en contra de Gajeel, por supuesto, pero Juvia era emocionalmente más débil, y eso era evidente y algo inconveniente en una situación como esa.

-Pues empezad cuando queráis.- dijo el maestro.

Juvia y Gajeel se colocaron uno enfrente del otro y se pusieron en posición.

-Pensándolo bien…- dijo Gajeel rascándose la cabeza.- Yo no puedo luchar contra Juvia.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Pero Gajeel-kun, acaba de decir que Juvia tiene que luchar!- dijo ella confusa.

-No te equivoques. Me encantaría luchar contra ti, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo.

-¡¿Porqué?!

-Porque no puedo, es físicamente imposible, ¿o vas a mantener tu cuerpo sin cambios cuando quiera atravesarte con mi acero?- reveló Gajeel.

Todos lo entendieron. El cuerpo de Juvia podía adoptar la forma del agua, y Gajeel se basaba en su fuerza física para ganar, cosa que le era inútil contra ella.

-Gajeel-kun, esto no es justo. Juvia promete no convertirse en agua.- dijo ella.

-Eso sería un insulto para mí. No vuelvas a proponerle algo así a nadie. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si por un casual te gano así, con la mitad de tu potencial sin utilizar?- se enfadó Gajeel.- Maestro, ya lo ha oído.

El maestro afirmó y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido en cuenta ese factor, pero en el fondo no podía hacer nada. Así eran sus magos, con sus características únicas y especiales, y no podía manipular las cosas de tal forma que todas encajaran para el beneficio de unos.

-La ganadora es Juvia.- anunció por fin.- Enhorabuena.

Gray soltó un suspiro de alivio y salió a abrazar a Juvia. Sabía que no había sido fácil.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- le gritó Juvia cuando vio que se retiraba.

-Me importa una mierda ser o no de clase S. Pero espero que ganes tú al final.- dijo, y se alejó.

Entonces Gray alcanzó a Juvia y la atrajo hacia él repentinamente, acariciándole el pelo.

-Te quiero.- dijo Juvia correspondiendo su abrazo.- Pase lo que pase.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, Juvia.- respondió él emocionado.- Pase lo que pase también.

Juvia deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera tras contarle lo que le tenía que contar. No sabía hasta qué punto era Gray celoso, ni el grado en que se molestaría.


	17. Ira

Todos sabían lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-Solo quedan dos aspirantes, Gray y Juvia. Solo uno de vosotros puede convertirse en mago de clase S.- les decía el maestro.- Y vamos a terminar con esto aquí y ahora… Podéis prepararos.

Gray se colocó a pocos metros de Juvia con mucha tranquilidad, pero ella no se movió. Había oído las palabras del maestro, y también los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros, pero no los terminaba de asimilar. Estaba absorta.

-Felicidades, Juvia.- dijo Gray.

Ella entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta dónde estaba y qué iba a suceder.

-Espere, Gray-sama.- dijo con la vista al suelo.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames solo Gray.- le respondió.

-Juvia no ha sido sincera.- empezó a decir.

Gray empezó a asustarse, temía qué podía decirle en un momento como ese, pero parecía importante.

-Cuando Juvia se marchó, no solo entrenó, también conoció a alguien.- le estaba costando decir todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.- Juvia realmente sentía algo por esa persona, pero lo rechazó… aunque Juvia todavía no sabe el motivo, pero sí sabe que no fue por usted. Juvia quería comprobar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser por su cuenta.

Gray no podría haber dicho algo aunque quisiera, se estaba quedando como una estatua.

-Él… James-san se portó realmente bien con Juvia, pero se marchó. Por supuesto, Juvia quiere a Gray-sama, pero no se olvida de James…- se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. Entonces empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y le resbalaban sin más por las mejillas.

-Estás bromeando…- decía Gray sombrío, con la vista al suelo.- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Gray-sama, Juvia no… Juvia nunca ha dudado de sus sentimientos.- sollozaba ella.

-Yo creía que lo estabas pasando verdaderamente mal cuando te fuiste… De verdad lo creía, y ahora me dices que cuando yo estaba preocupado por ti, estabas haciendo el tonto con otro chico…- Gray estaba muy furioso, se sentía humillado y triste.

Juvia se dejó caer al suelo y lloró allí, de rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

"Juvia no merece que Gray-sama la ayude a ganar, pero… pero… ¡Juvia tampoco dejará que sea injusto!", pensaba la maga poniéndose más furiosa por momentos.

-Juvia está cansada.- dijo de repente, levantándose con un suave movimiento.

-¿Estás cansada de ocultar cosas? ¡¿Es eso?!- le reprochaba Gray.

-¡Juvia está harta del trato que Gray-sama le da!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- Juvia no merece que nadie la hable así… ¿Usted quién se ha creído que es?

Todos estaban sorprendidos: Juvia estaba enfadada como nunca lo había estado antes, y con Gray. A pesar de eso, nadie tuvo el valor de interrumpirla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Gray sorprendido también.

-Gray-sama nunca ha tenido consideración con Juvia. Desde el primer día la ha ignorado, siempre… siempre… ¡Sabía los sentimientos de Juvia en todo momento, y aun así los pisoteaba todo el tiempo!- gritaba con tanta ira que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la boca.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de los días que hemos pasado aquí?!- contestó el mago de hielo muy enfadado también, pero sucedió algo que jamás habría esperado.

Juvia salió disparada hacia él, impulsada por un potente torrente de agua, y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole retroceder dolorido.

Todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, y entonces empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia.

-¡Gray-sama solo se interesaba en Juvia cuando se trataba de un trofeo!- seguía gritando ella, histérica.- ¡Cuando Lyon-sama estaba interesado en Juvia sí que se preocupaba! Pero tras eso dejó de hacerle caso…

-Juvia… no sabes lo que estás diciendo.- musitaba Gray, levantándose del suelo.

-Pero cuando vio que realmente Juvia tenía lo que había que tener para abandonarlo todo y marcharse, ahí entonces sí que se interesó… Pero para Juvia ya era tarde.

-¡No ha sido tarde! Tú misma lo has visto, Juvia…- Gray había pasado de estar furioso a otro estado completamente opuesto. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero no quería que Juvia menospreciara sus sentimientos de esa forma.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que Juvia hizo daño a una buena persona por su culpa!- le contestó, haciendo emanar más agua a su alrededor.- ¡Si usted hubiera aceptado a Juvia antes, Juvia no habría dañado a nadie!

Y volvió al ataque contra Gray. Estaba irreconocible, en sus ojos no se percibía ningún rastro de la Juvia que conocían. Esta vez no le dio un puñetazo, pero le atacó con su _Water Slicer._

Gray lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, y se dijo que era inútil hacerla entrar en razón. No podría en ese estado.

-Juvia, ya es suficiente.- le pidió.

-Juvia solo está luchando contra usted. Juvia no dejará que Gray-sama se lo ponga tan fácil. ¡Juvia se convertirá en una maga de clase s por su propia cuenta para ir a hacer misiones que usted no podrá hacer! Así por fin estará tranquilo y Juvia no le molestará más.

-Si ese es el caso… Tendré que faltar a mi promesa.- dijo Gray, poniéndose serio.- ¡No te dejaré promocionar por ese motivo! Te voy a vencer, y entonces renunciaré al título. Entonces volveremos a estar igual.

-¡Eso no pasará!- gritó Juvia, y atacó de nuevo- ¡Ahhhhhhhhg!

Gray esta vez detuve el golpe de Juvia con su propia magia.

-No eres más fuerte que yo.- le dijo el mago.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- ontestó Juvia, retrocediendo.

La verdadera batalla empezó, y el choque de sus poderes hizo vibrar la lluvia. Juvia estaba fuera de ella, atacaba desesperadamente con toda su fuerza, y Gray paraba algunos de sus ataques como podía. Él, aparte de estar a la defensiva, creó una lanza de hielo e intentaba alejar a Juvia de él, aunque el resultado era inútil, ya que la atravesaba sin más.

La lucha no progresaba, y el maestro tuvo que intervenir.

-Deteneros inmediatamente los dos.- dijo.- Creo que no estáis preparados para…

-No…- murmuró Juvia.- No puede quitarle esta oportunidad a Juvia…

-Este año nadie promocionará. El puesto de clase S queda desierto.- confirmó Makarov.

Gray estaba satisfecho con el resultado, y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Juvia tranquilamente y aclarar sus sentimientos. Se dirigió hacia ella, pero no la alcanzó. Juvia ignoró a todo el mundo y caminó hasta adentrarse en el interior de la isla. No tenía un objetivo ni una motivación. Tampoco sabía a dónde iba, pero no dejaba de llover.


	18. Colina abajo

Juvia deambulaba hacia el interior de la isla como un fantasma, aunque en realidad no era apenas consciente de que se estaba moviendo. Notaba también el gran desgaste de energía que había empleado luchando contra Gray.

-¡Juvia!- se oía a lo lejos.

Gray la estaba siguiendo. Nada más notar que no estaba con el resto salió despedido tras ella. Corría sin cesar, también agotado pero sin descanso, y encima estaba la fuerte lluvia.

-¡Juvia, detente!- gritaba él desesperado.

Al poco tiempo la avistó, avistó su silueta avanzar torpemente entre los árboles. Cerca había una pendiente muy pronunciada y si no iba con cuidado podría caer por ella.

Entonces Gray apretó el paso, respirando con dificultad, y corrió hasta llegar a ella. Juvia no se dio la vuelta, ni cuando la cogió por el brazo.

-Juvia… Ya te tengo.- le dijo cogiendo aire.

Ella no contestaba, al menos no con palabras, porque estaba llorando. Parecía que había recuperado la calma, sus ojos eran los suyos, llenos de lágrimas y haciendo fuerza con los labios para contener su llanto.

Gray la giró hacia él tomándola por los hombres y se la acercó, rodeándola en un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho.- empezó a hablar él.- Siento haberte hablado así antes. Y también siento haberte hecho sentir todas esas cosas horribles desde hace tanto tiempo. Los siento mucho, Juvia…

Ahora Gray también lloraba, y sus lágrimas caían sobre Juvia, que forcejeaba para soltarse de Gray.

-Deje a Juvia sola.- decía ella.

Gray por su parte también forcejeaba con ella, queriéndola regresar a su abrazo.

-No pienso soltarte.- le dijo Gray.

Y en un descuido, ambos fueron a rodar colina abajo, por la pendiente tan pronunciada que se hallaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban. Mientras caían, Gray cubrió a Juvia con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, protegiéndole la cabeza de las piedras y baches del terreno. Ahí Juvia no se resistió y soltó algún grito, asustada. Entonces se aferró a él, y no abrió los ojos hasta que dejaron de caer, al llegar abajo.

Gray había quedado encima de Juvia, y la aprisionaba poniendo cada una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de ella y recostándose en ellas, para ver a Juvia a la cara.

-Gray-sama, está…- dijo ella, que se alarmó cuando vio el rostro de Gray cubierto de sangre y magulladuras mientras que ella estaba prácticamente ilesa.

-¿Vas a escucharme ahora?- dijo él con la voz quebrada.

El remordimiento y la culpabilidad de haber puesto a Gray en esa situación invadieron a Juvia, que asintió entre sollozos.

-No tengo excusa para haberte ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Solo es que no era capaz de reconocer lo que pensaba y sentía, pero en ningún momento lo hacía para dañarte o alejarte de mí.- él hablaba con dificultad y pausadamente, debido a su mal estado.- Pero siempre he estado feliz de que estuvieras conmigo, a pesar de mi comportamiento, así que déjame compensártelo ahora y para siempre, por favor.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cayó sobre Juvia inconsciente. Ella estaba atrapada por él, y empezó a asustarse pero al oírlo respirar se calmó enormemente.

Estaba decidida a disculparse por su arranque de ira anterior, y también aceptaría los sentimientos de Gray, que ella también compartía.

Dejó de llorar, pues ya no merecía la pena, y se permitió caer en un profundo sueño, casi imparable por toda la intensidad de lo vivido. Y así, Gray y Juvia, descansaron unidos como una misma persona entre aquellos árboles mientras la lluvia les golpeaba suavemente.

El sol salió de nuevo y el resto del gremio ya hacía rato que estaban buscando tanto a Gray como a Juvia, asustados por lo que podrían encontrarse, pues ambos se habían marchado en unas condiciones pésimas.

-¡Ey, mirad, están aquí!- gritó Lucy muy contenta tras descubrir su posición.

Al principio se asustaron de verlos ahí, echados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero pronto vieron que estaban descansando, y por la forma en la que estaban abrazados, parecía que habían solucionado sus diferencias.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Wendy.

-Ahora que sabemos que están bien deberíamos dejarles.- propuso Erza.- Nos quedaremos por aquí cerca de todos modos.

Todos se mostraron conformes, pues creían que todavía les iban a quedar cosas de las que hablar. Cosas que solo les concernían a ellos.

Los rayos de sol despertaron a Juvia, que abrió los ojos lentamente, con cuidado. Sobre ella seguía Gray, dormido y recostado en sus pechos.

Juvia no quería moverse y así despertarle, así que le acarició el pelo con cariño, pero para su sorpresa Gray no tardó apenas en despertarse también.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y sin apartarse de encima de Juvia la miró, sin saber qué decir.

Estuvieron largo tiempo en silencio y mirándose.

-Juvia lo siente mucho.-dijo finalmente ella, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que le había reprochado.

-Es culpa mía.- se culpó Gray.- Pero no nos volverá a pasar nada así.

-¿Gray-sama perdona a Juvia? Juvia no quería hacerle daño… Juvia no

-Sí, te perdono, ¿y tú a mí?- cortó Gray.

-También.- contestó ella.

Dieron por terminado su enfado con un dulce beso.

-Cuando volvamos a casa buscaremos al chico que conociste, James.- la sorprendió Gray.- Tienes que aclarar las cosas con él definitivamente para dejar de sentirte culpable. No puedes seguir con el remordimiento de creer que le has hecho daño a alguien.

-Gray-sama no tiene por qué molestarse…

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero ayudarte.- replicó él.

-No, Gray. Esto es algo que Juvia debe solucionar por ella misma. Juvia estaba convencida que ella sola podría lidiar con todo, pero ha descubierto que no es así. Pero hay cosas en las que debe ser así.

-¿Estás segura?

Juvia sonrió, asintiendo.

-Juvia arreglará todo lo que ha causado, y luego regresará junto a todos.

El resto del gremio se acercó a ellos y estuvieron un buen rato hablando. Se disculparon con todos por el espectáculo ofrecido anteriormente, con sus amigos y con el maestro también. Además asumieron que ninguno de los dos merecía ser mago de clase S.

El maestro lo replanteó, queriendo ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad para luchar por el título, pero ninguno de los dos lo quería, y menos en esas condiciones. Ahora solo les quedaba regresar a Magnolia, a su casa, y arreglar los asuntos de quien tenga que arreglarlos.


	19. Admiración

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mañana hará tres semanas.

-Mmmh, ¿crees que habrá huido?

-¡No hay manera de que ella haga algo así!

Los días en el gremio pasaban lentos para Gray, muy lentos, y para sobrellevarlo sus compañeros le hablaban de Juvia con frecuencia, creyendo que así se animaría, pero más que eso parecía que querían hacerlo dudar.

-¡Natsu, deja de fastidiar a Gray de una vez!- le reñía Lucy al mago de fuego.

-Pero puede que tenga razón, Juvia-san tarda mucho.- aportó Wendy.

Gray se cansó se escuchar el pesimismo de sus amigos y salió del gremio para sentarse en la terraza exterior, junto a la piscina.

La verdad es que empezaba a preocuparse. Puede que todo lo sucedido durante el examen no le compensara y decidiera escapar con ese chico, James.

Gray lo odiaba sin motivos, y estaba seguro que debía ser una persona estupenda, ya que a Juvia le agradaba, pero justamente por eso…

Cuando terminaron el examen de promoción, sin resultado final debido a los inesperados sucesos, una avalancha de gente les esperaba en el puerto Hargeon a su llegada, con gritos, pancartas, carteles y vítores. Eran aquellos que habían seguido el examen a través de las lácrimas de visión, y habían quedado encantados con ello, pidiendo que repitieran la experiencia al próximo año.

El resto del gremio también les esperaba, y al reunirse todos allí mismo se encontraron con sus admiradores. Admiradores que ni sabían que tenían, porque no eran conscientes de su inmensa popularidad; primero ganando los Grandes juegos mágicos, y ahora con el examen. Docenas y docenas de mujeres casi aplastan a Gray, enternecidas con su historia de amor con Juvia, a la que ignoraban por completo al menos las chicas, pero los varones del lugar lanzaban suspiros cuando la miraban y caían desmayados cuando la miraban a sus profundos ojos. Gray y Juvia se miraban de vez en cuando y rieron con complicidad.

No solo ellos recibieron cumplidos por parte de la gente. Natsu fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de fans, embelesados por su poder de fuego. Lucy y Cana recibieron todo tipo de piropos por parte de muchos hombres, y Lucy se pasó el rato sonrojada por la vergüenza. Eso no le pasó a Cana, que ese día consiguió más de catorce citas. Wendy despertaba la dulzura de todos los que la miraban, había incluso gente que le lanzaba pétalos a su paso. A Elfman también le bordearon las masas, y él les hablaba sobre cómo ser un hombre. Incluso Gajeel tenía gente al que le agradaba, para su sorpresa, debido a su terco carácter y su aislamiento, cosa que muchas encontraban tierno.

Después de eso, entre la confusión y el barullo, Juvia logró alcanzar a Gray y apartarlo de la multitud hasta un rincón apartado.

-Gray, Juvia tiene que ir a solucionar las cosas.- dijo ella sin soltarle de la mano.

-Deja que te acompañe.- dijo él decidido.

-¿Por qué quiere ir con Juvia?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-No me apetece dejarte ir nada más llegar, maldita sea…- dijo enrojecido.

-Juvia promete que volverá. ¿Me esperará?

-Pues claro…- dijo él.

Estuvieron mirándose durante unos segundos, sin decir palabra, y como si se hubiesen comunicado telepáticamente, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron con fuerza, empujando sus lenguas con pasión, como si fuera una competición para ver quién hacía más fuerza con ella. Gray reposó sus manos sobre las caderas de Juvia, acariciándolas lentamente mientras ella lo agarraba por detrás del cuello. Cuando se separaron de ese largo beso, ella le acarició la mejilla y se perdió entre los callejones.

Y hasta ese momento, casi tres semanas más tarde, ahí estaba él. Sin poder dormir apenas, estando tan inquieto que ni podía ir a hacer misiones. Solo pasaba los días dando vueltas por el gremio, luego recorriendo la ciudad, incluso rodeaba de vez en cuando Fairy Hillls, el dormitorio donde se quedaba Juvia, todo ello para ver si por alguna casualidad la volvía a ver.

Para matar el tiempo, decidió hacer todo el recorrido de nuevo; fue caminando con desgana hasta la iglesia, pasando por el mercado y los restaurantes de la avenida principal. Finalmente terminó delante de los dormitorios de las chicas, mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Juvia.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea, una estupenda idea que además de mantenerlo ocupado durante ese día, sorprendería a Juvia a su regreso. Pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Erza…

Volvió al gremio corriendo como un condenado, ignorando a todo aquel que le hablaba, hasta dar con Erza.

-Erza…- decía cogiendo aire.- Necesito ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella curiosa. No en muchas ocasiones se le presentaba la ocasión de ver a Gray pedirle ayuda.

-Tienes que sacar todas las cosas de Juvia de su habitación.- le dijo serio.

-Dame un buen motivo- respondió. Ella sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando Gray, pero quería asegurarse. Le encantaba ver a Gray sonrojarse.

-Quiero que Juvia viva conmigo.- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- siguió preguntando Erza.

-¡¿Tú qué crees?!- gritó él- La echo mucho de menos, tanto que cuando regrese no quiero perderla de vista.

-No es bueno ser tan posesivo, ¿y si Juvia no está de acuerdo con tu repentina decisión?

Gray no habló ahora. Él creía que le haría ilusión, pero claro… podía equivocarse, pero alguien le echó una mano. O más de una.

-Yo también te ayudaré con las cosas de Juvia, Gray.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.- Cuenta conmigo.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que esa idiota está deseando vivir con el stripper.- comentó Gajeel también, como si la cosa no fuera con él.- Así que supongo que yo también puedo ayudar…

Ambos miraron a Erza, y a continuación lo hizo Gray. Ella sonrió muy satisfecha, y accedió encantada.

Gray y Gajeel tuvieron que esperar fuera de los dormitorios, ya que estaba prohibida la entrada a los chicos, por y para siempre, así que aguardaban sentados en las escaleras, sin decir nada. Ambos sabían que no eran los mejores amigos, pero querían a Juvia cada uno a su manera, y darían lo que fuera por ella, así que estaban dispuestos a dejar sus diferencias en un segundo plano.

A Erza y a Lucy, pero sobretodo a Erza, no les llevó mucho tiempo recoger las cosas de Juvia, así que cuando las bajaron todas las cargaron entre todos y las llevaron a la casa de Gray.

Él vivía alejado del centro de la ciudad, en un pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones: un salón, un baño y una cocina. Ni siquiera contaba con un dormitorio, ya que tenía la cama al lado de la ventana del salón, que era la parte más grande de la estancia. Iban a estar algo apretados, pero no le importó, y Juvia tampoco le importaría, de eso estaba seguro tanto él como Erza, Lucy y Gajeel.

Cuando entraron, dejaron las maletas de Juvia dentro del único armario de la casa, y poco más, ya que ella tampoco contaba con demasiado equipaje. La sencillez de Juvia era algo que a Gray le volvía loco, ver con lo poco que se conformaba. Sabía que de vez en cuando cambiaba su estilo de cabello y a veces la ropa, la mayoría de veces negra y simple.

Las chicas decidieron acomodar su ropa en el armario y los cajones, para que se sintiera como si realmente viviese ahí.

Terminaron el trabajo, satisfechos, y la noche ya había caído. Todos se despidieron de Gray, que les agradeció la ayuda recibida y les despidió hasta el próximo día, que seguro que volvía a ser desesperanzador debido a la espera y a no tener nada que hacer.

Al día siguiente, Gray se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario, ahora diferente ya que contaba con la ropa de Juvia. Estuvo un rato observándola mientras inconscientemente sonreía y comprobaba su tacto.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, regresó al gremio, y cuando se volvió a cansar de las pesadas bromas de Natsu, al que se le sumó casi la mayoría del gremio, salió de nuevo a la terraza.

Allí se estaba tranquilo, no había nadie en la piscina, pero dentro todavía se oían las risas de todos. Le irritaba que le tomaran el pelo con eso de que Juvia le había abandonado, y que lucía patético ahí esperándola, como un perro abandonado. Todos reían y reían.

De repente Gray noto cómo alguien dejaba las manos sobre sus hombros, y se giró la cabeza violentamente.

-¿¡Pero ahora qué…!?

-Juvia se pregunta a qué se debe tanto alboroto ahí dentro.- dijo ella con cara preocupada.

-¡Juvia, has vuelto!- dijo él radiante de alegría mientras se levantaba para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Claro que Juvia ha regresado, ya se lo dije antes de irme.- dijo ella confusa, mientras se veía atrapada por completo por el abrazo de Gray.

-Es verdad, sabía que regresarías…

_Nota del autor: Solo quiero avisaros que este no es el último capítulo. ¡Todavía falta uno, así que estad atentos y atentas! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, y más sabiendo que a este fic le faltaba poco para finalizar, pero precisamente por eso, me da pena terminarlo y eso… Aunque bueno, ya lo despediré en el capítulo que viene, que prometo que no tardaré en escribir._

_Pero de momento os adelantaré que ya sé de qué escribir para mi próxima historia de Fairy Tail, alguien que (que yo sepa) nadie ha hecho hasta el día de hoy, y será de lo más enternecedor._

_Un beso, William Egret._


	20. El viaje de Juvia

Nada más llegar al puerto, directamente desde Tenroujima, la avalancha de admiradores acorraló a los magos de Fairy Tail. Juvia pudo despedirse de Gray y pudo escapar de la multitud para terminar de cerrar todo lo que quedaba sin terminar.

La joven maga no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Sabría James que ella quería hablar con él? Si había visto el examen a través de las lácrimas sí lo sabría… Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera visto nada. Entonces sí que estaría perdida, pero tenía que encontrarle a toda costa.

A Juvia no se le ocurrió nada más que regresar donde todo había comenzado, así que con calma, hizo memoria y caminó sobre sus pasos para volver a esa playa, en esa pequeña ciudad. Incluso revisaría la posada donde se hospedaban. Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, les echaba de menos, tanto a él como a su hermana. Estaba segura que en otras circunstancias hubieran sido buenos amigos. Pero la vida no es tan fácil, y muchas veces el camino se abre en dos, obligando a las personas a escoger uno u otro.

Mientras viajaba como podía, mayoritariamente a pie, a veces se subía a un carruaje, y también tomó un tren, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que empezaba a echar de menos. A Gray.

Le había costado hacerse a la idea de tener que irse tan repentinamente, otra vez. Al menos ahora no estaba huyendo, ni estaba dolida con él ni nada semejante.

El caso es que moría de ganas por regresar a casa y empezar una nueva etapa de su vida con Gray, después de tanto tiempo, tantos y tantos meses demostrándole su amor por fin daba resultados. Iba a ser feliz, por derecho lo sería. Se lo merecía, y ella estaba convencida de ello.

Tardó una semana en llegar a la playa. Cuando la visitó, vio que había mucha gente, ya que era verano y era lo más normal del mundo, así que se armó de paciencia, se colocó bien su mochila a la espalda, abrió su parasol y se puso a recorrer la playa de cabo a rabo.

La gente se quedaba mirándola, no era normal ver a una chica así, vestida por completo y con ese sofocante calor. Y era más alarmante cuando había quien la reconocía.

-¡Mirad, es la maga de la lluvia!- decía la gente al verla, sin disimulo alguno.

Ella apretaba el paso cada vez oía algo así, se moría de vergüenza.

Ese día no encontró a James, además recorrió la ciudad y visitó la posada, pero sin éxito. Ya no sabía qué hacer, así que regresó a la playa, ya de noche, para dar un último vistazo por si acaso, teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse a varios jóvenes, más o menos de su edad, bebiendo y riendo alrededor de una hoguera, no muy alejados de la orilla del mar, sobre la arena. Se sentían tan ociosos que al ver a Juvia sola y desprotegida intentaron atacarla y forzarla entre todos. Si esos chicos ya eran agresivos de por sí, el alcohol no les ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Juvia no necesitaba ayuda para deshacerse de ellos, pero no quería llamar la atención, así que se limitó a soltarse de ellos y correr. Correría hasta quedarse sin aliento. De vez en cuando echaba la vista atrás, y le pareció que poco a poco esos jóvenes iban desistiendo, hasta encontrarse a salvo. Pero alguien más apareció, corriendo tras ella como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Juvia volvió a correr, sin apenas haber tenido tiempo de coger el aliento.

-¡Juvia!- gritaba el perseguidor.- ¡Juvia, detente!

Juvia supo que debía detenerse, le vino por impulso esa idea. Más que eso, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección hacia el que iba tras ella.

Juvia por fin se reencontró con James, dejando de correr a pocos pasos de toparse con él. James también se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas y cogiendo aire.

-James-san… Juvia te estaba buscando.- dijo ella feliz.

-Me lo imaginaba.- decía él, todavía casi sin respiración.- He estado aquí desde que se terminó el examen de promoción. Supuse que a ambos solo se nos ocurriría este lugar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencia, mirándose con satisfacción.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Te he echado de menos…- dijo James de repente, sin querer sonar empalagoso.

Como respuesta, Juvia se acercó hasta él y le pasó los brazos por la espalda, mientras la abrazaba también.

Ambos se pasaron la noche en la playa, hablando a la orilla del mar sobre la arena. No se les terminaba la conversación; hablaron de la última vez que se vieron, también de qué habían estado haciendo desde entonces, del examen, de sus resultados…

Amaneció y todavía seguían allí, en el mismo lugar. Finalmente y para sorpresa de Juvia, también se encontró con Era, la hermana de James, que no pudo evitar llorar al reencontrarse con la maga. No estaba enfadada con ella, como pensaba, por haberle roto el corazón a su hermano. Lo comprendía, pero prefirió marcharse porque pensó que era lo mejor.

El caso es que finalmente la obligaron a quedarse cuatro días allí con ellos. Juvia no quería ser maleducada, y le encantaba estar con ellos, pero no podía esperar para ver a Gray de nuevo. El caso es que la chantajearon, la sobornaros y todo tipo de trucos para que siguiera allí, disfrutando con ellos.

Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, cayeron las lágrimas.

-Juvia, no olvides que somos tus amigos.- le djo Era tomándola de las manos.

Ella miró a James, quería ver si él pensaba lo mismo que su hermana.

-Te echaremos de menos, Juvia…- dijo él.

-Venid algún día…- pensó ella.- ¡Venid a Magnolia, a Fairy Tail algún día! Juvia no quiere despedirse para siempre.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a encontrar en un futuro.

Juvia llegó por fin al gremio, tras tres semanas de viaje y estando en paz con ella misma. Ahora es cuando podía vivir plenamente y sin remordimientos.

Se encontró con Gray en la terraza del gremio, y Gray la abrazó y tocó por todos lados, comprobando que era realmente ella, y no un sueño.

-¿Ya está todo?- dijo Gray, atrayendo la cabeza de Juvia hacia él.

Ella asintió, mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello de Gray, apretando su espalda posesivamente.

Se besaron como en la vida, mientras Juvia lloraba de emoción. No podía creerse que eso fuera tan real, su felicidad casi era palpable.

En mitad del abrazo y el beso, las piernas de Juvia le fallaron y se dejó caer. Gray la agarró antes que tocara el suelo y ayudó a que se incorporara.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó él.

-Sí, Juvia solo está cansada por el viaje…- dijo ella.

No lo había pensado realmente, pero ahora que se detenía, estaba exhausta. Necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse de tantos viajes y tensión.

-Deberías irte a descansar.- dijo simplemente Gray, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Juvia cuando viera lo que le tenía preparado.

Así que él la tomó de la mano, cogió su mochila y caminó junto a ella. Para no cansarla de más, Gray no le preguntó nada sobre el viaje, es decir, nada que pudiese molestarla. No quería nombrar a James ni nada de eso, porque era evidente que Juvia había regresado a su lado por su propia voluntad. Se sintió estúpido por haberlo dudado.

Llegaron a Fairy Hills y se despidieron con un beso, justo en la puerta del edificio, ya que Gray no podía dar ni un paso más adentro. A Juvia le dolió esa maldita norma, no quería estar sin Gray ni por un segundo, ni para dormir. Pero para sorpresa de Juvia, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, y no había nada dentro de la habitación. Entró a comprobarlo, no se lo podía creer.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- lanzó un grito desesperado.

Gray, que estaba fuera de los dormitorios, la escuchó gritar y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Juvia, sal!- le gritó, conteniéndose la risa.

Ella salió muy acalorada a atender su llamada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y asustada.

-¡Ven conmigo, creo saber quién es el responsable, tenemos que darnos prisa!- le alentó Gray, cogiéndola de la mano mientras ambos corrían desesperadamente.

-¿Ya no estás cansada?- le preguntó Gray mientras corrían.

-¡Déjese de bromas, esto es importante para Juvia!- respondió ella agitada.-Las cosas de Juvia…

Muy lejos de sentirse culpable por preocuparla tanto, e innecesariamente, Gray se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Juvia cuando llegasen a su destino.

Finalmente llegaron, a la puerta de donde vivía Gray, aunque eso Juvia lo desconocía por completo, ya que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía él.

-Es aquí, dentro de esta casa están todas tus cosas.- le dijo solamente.

-Así que el maldito ladrón que le ha arrebatado a Juvia todas sus cosas vive aquí…- dijo ella cerrando el puño con furia.- Apártese, Gray.

-Oye Juvia, no hace falta que…- dijo él empezando a preocuparse.

-¡Agggggggggh!- gritó ella, echando la puerta debajo de una patada.

Sin dudarlo, Juvia se adentró en la casa gritando como una posesa y atravesando con la vista cada rincón de la casa.

-¡Si Juvia no encuentra sus cosas destrozará esta basura de casa!- gritó.

Gray empezó a asustarse, e intentando calmar a Juvia, abrió el armario y le mostró su ropa, bien doblada y preparada.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo ella petrificada.

-El ladrón soy yo.- confesó finalmente.- Quería darte una sorpresa, pero no a costa que me destroces la casa.

-¿Sor…presa?

-Vive conmigo, en esta "basura de casa".

-Juvia no… ¡Juvia no ha querido decir eso!- respondió nerviosa.- Es una casa muy bonita. Sí, sí, Juvia piensa que…

-Olvídate de eso ahora. ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?- dijo Gray mientras el corazón no dejaba de sonar.- Sé que es muy pequeño y bueno… Podremos buscar algo más grande si quieres.

Juvia saltó a los brazos de Gray mientras abrazaba lo que podía de él, besándole sin descanso.

Gray detuvo el beso.

-Empecemos bien esto.- dijo él.

Así que todavía en Juvia en brazos, Gray salió de la casa, y se detuvo donde antes estaba su puerta, mientras miraba el hueco que había abierto Juvia a la desesperada.

-Juvia lo siente.- se disculpó ella.

-Luego haré una pared de hielo…- pensó él, y ahora miró a la mujer que llevaba en brazos.- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

-Sí. Juvia quiere estar con Gray hasta el final. Sea donde sea.

Y terminaron el día volviendo a entrar a la casa sin puerta, pequeña y desordenada, pero con acompañados absolutamente de la presencia de un amor mutuo, que ninguno de los dos dejaría que se secara jamás.

_Nota del autor: ¡Y ahora sí se acabó! Este fic es algo curioso, ya que lo empecé a escribir porque me había estancado en otro fic que estaba escribiendo sobre One Piece, entonces me vino la inspiración tras leer el capítulo donde Gray "rechaza" a Juvia (siento el spoiler), y decidí escribir una historia de completo desamor. Como veis, no lo he conseguido y ha terminado siendo una historia de amor correspondido (esto puede que se deba a que en los posteriores capítulos de Fairy Tail, la relación entre Gray y Juvia todavía no esté del todo en punto muerto, cada vez menos)._

_El caso es que empecé (en verano, qué rápido pasa el tiempo) sin saber qué escribiría y sin nada en la mente, solo por aburrimiento, y ha terminado siendo el fic donde más reviews me habéis dejado, y ahora entro a eso._

_Muchísimas gracias. Gracias de verdad. Honestamente, me hubiera cansado hace 10 capítulos de esta historia si no fuera por vuestros comentarios de apoyo y curiosidad, incluso "riñéndome" para que no tardara tanto en escribir. Lo agradezco todo, y espero que leáis lo que tengo en mente para mi próximo fic._

_Mientras pongo en orden mis ideas y empiezo a escribir, podéis revisar mi perfil y ver si mis otros fics os puedan interesar, que seguro que es el caso._

_Resumen de mi próximo trabajo, sin título de momento: La historia rondará única y exclusivamente a la vida de Juvia, desde su gestación, pasando por su nacimiento, infancia y madurez, hasta que se une a Fairy Tail. Por lo tanto, no puedo asegurar que sea una historia Gruvia, así que si no os encanta tanto Juvia como a mí, puede que os aburra un poco._

_Nos leemos pronto, _

_William Egret._


End file.
